Children of Innocence
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: Sequel to TREMBLING HEART 'Dad's going to die before my 18th birthday' 'You better not harm my children' 'We need the children to call down heaven's wrath.' The apostles have come...a new chapter begins. KandaxAllen LavixLenalee I DON'T OWN D. GRAYMAN
1. Chapter 1

Lece: If you are new to this and wish to understand what's happening then read Trembling Heart before you read to this. For this is the sequel to Trembling Heart.

Children of Innocence  
CHAPTER ONE

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?!" a girl with white hair and deep blue eyes yelled as she and another girl with blue hair and silver eyes ran through the woods.

"I DON'T KNOW!! JUST RUN!" the girl with blue hair yelled.

"Papa's going to have our asses if we're out past curfew again!" the white haired girl said.

"I know! Father will too!" the blue hair girl stated. "Damn these Akuma!"

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!" the white haired girl said as she did a quick turn around and faced the Level 2s that were chasing them. "I'm going to kick ass so we can be on time!"

"I'll help then." The blue haired girl said as she stopped and turned. "On three?"

"Yeah." The white haired girl said as she reached behind her back.

"1…2…" the blue haired girl said as she reached behind her back.

"THREE!" both yelled as they pulled out their innocence.

The white haired girl pulled out a revolver and the blue haired girl pulled out a giant shuriken. The blue haired girl threw the shuriken while the white haired girl shot at them. Her gun never ran out of bullets. After all the akuma disappeared did they put up their innocence. Both side as they panted.

"How much time do we have?" the blue haired girl asked the white haired girl.

The white haired girl looked at her watch and paled. "WE HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET HOME!"

Both ran like hell up a hill then into a secret water way. They jumped in a boat and paddled hard. When the boat docked they ran up a set of stairs as fast as their feet could carry them.

"ONE MINUTE!" The white haired girl said as they flung open a door.

Both stopped in their tracks. The blue haired girl ran into the white haired girl. They gulped and then stared at the person who stood there.

"Hi Papa." The white haired girl said waving.

A man in his early thirties stood there with his arms crossed. He was tall but not too tall. White hair and silver eyes with a pale red pentacle above his left eye. He was dressed in exorcist uniform and a single earring hung from his left ear. A little yellow golem sat on his head. He had a cold gaze in his eyes as he stood there staring down at the two teenagers.

"Papa, let us explain." The blue hair girl said from behind the white haired girl.

"Hikari Kanda…Ayame Walker." The man said his tone serious.

Both girls gulped at hearing their names. The white haired girl sighed and clapped her hands together. She bowed with her hands over her head.

"We got caught up in a battle outside of town and akuma chased us half-way home! That's what took so long!" She explained. "If you don't believe us you can ask the townspeople or look at Teresa's memories!"

The blue haired girl watched the man before her. The white haired girl glanced up. The man was in thought. His eyes were closed and the little golem floated above his head.

"You're grounded for two weeks." He said turning.

Both girls' mouths dropped open as he walked away. They ran after him as he walked down the hall of the Black Order's HQ.

"But Papa!" The white haired girl said.

"Ayame, I don't want to hear it." The man said his tone never changing.

"At least hear us out." The blue haired girl said as they walked beside the man.

"Hikari, I don't want to hear it from you either." The man replied.

The girls sighed. No use arguing with him.

Ayame Walker and Hikari Kanda. A set of twins, 15 years of age. The daughters of two exorcists in the Black Order. Two _male _exorcists. Ayame had shoulder length hair that stayed pulled back in two clips. She always wore a white button down blouse and black pants with boots that came to her knees. Hikari had long hair past her shoulders that stayed pulled up in a tight bun with chop sticks in it. She wore a white tank top, waist length black jacket, black pants and boots like Ayame's. Both had a slight chest.

Ayame folded her hands behind her head as she dropped back to walk behind her Papa. Hikari followed suit and crossed her arms across her chest.

:He seems to be in a bad mood.: Ayame stated to Hikari through their mind link.

:Father must have said something again.: Hikari replied. :That's the only time he's unreasonable.:

"You two better not be using your mind link to talk about me." Their Papa said making them jump. "I'll add on another week."

"Then is something bothering you?" Ayame asked frowning. "You're in a bad mood."

"You _appear_ to be in a bad mood." Hikari inserted as the man glanced over his shoulder at them. "You weren't smiling and you normally smile."

"I'm fine." The man said looking forward again.

Hikari smacked the back of Ayame's head. She glared at her twin yelling at her mutely. Ayame just rolled her eyes.

"You don't seem it." Ayame continued making Hikari smack her forehead. "Did Father say something to you?"

"I don't want to repeat myself again." The man stated. "Keep at it two more weeks."

"Papa, we just want to help." Hikari said making the man stop. "You seem mad at us for some reason."

"Mad? At my girls? Never." The man said turning around. "I'm upset that you didn't call me like you _were_ supposed to do."

Both girls smacked their foreheads.

"Now you remember." He said with a sigh. "If you had called me when I asked you to this could have been avoided."

"But we got caught up in the battle." Ayame said her eyes pleading. "Could you at least lessen the punishment?"

"Don't push it sis." Hikari said as she looked at her twin who gave a glare. "A punishment is a punishment."

"You're supposed to be on my side here." Ayame said under her breath as she got an anger mark on her forehead.

"I wasn't the one flirting." Hikari murmured.

"Shut up!" Ayame said as their Papa rubbed his temples.

"If you want a lighter punishment talk it over with your Father." The man said as he turned. "He's in the training hall."

"Dang it." Ayame said as they watched him walk away. "I was hoping to avoid going to Father."

"He's in a bad mood…if he is then Father is." Hikari said as Ayame sighed.

"Well we should avoid Father for a little bit." Ayame said as they started to walk. "I know let's go talk to Uncle Lavi. He might be able to help us!"

"No way." An older Lavi said shaking his head.

"Ah come on! Please Uncle Lavi!" Ayame said begging.

They sat at a table in the cafeteria. A little girl with short red hair sat on Lavi's shoulders. She was in clothes similar to his first exorcist outfit. She had green eyes just like his. The little girl appeared to be about three years old.

"Both of them have been in a bad mood all day today." Lavi stated as the little girl pulled his head band off. "I've done a good job avoiding them most of the day."

"So you don't even know why they're upset." Hikari said as the girl put on Lavi's head band.

"Nope, all I know is that they haven't been near each other since they got up." Lavi said as he took his head band back. "Lisa behave yourself."

"Sorry Papa." The little girl said.

"You said we were a handful." Ayame pointed out making Hikari sweat drop.

"You two were hellions." Lavi stated standing holding onto Lisa. "You should go see Komui and report about the akuma."

"Maybe he knows what's going on." Hikari said as they stood.

"We going to see Momma?" Lisa asked her father.

"Yeah, time for you to torment her." Lavi answered as the girl smiled.

"Say hi to Lenalee for us!" Ayame said as they walked in different directions.

"Now on to the Science Department." Hikari said as Ayame yawned.

"Wonder where Thomas is. If they've been fighting he should be able to tell us." Ayame stated.

"He's probably with Komui or Hevlaska." Hikari answered. "Let's go get this over with."

To be continued…

Lece: Sorry for the short chapter! I hope to make the next longer. Yes Allen and Kanda have a son. For those who have read Trembling Heart know this for in the Lavi's Babysitting Adventures it was hinted. Thank-you for reading! Please review! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Lece: For those who read Trembling Heart, I switched the girls' names around. In TH: Ayame was the blue haired babe but here I made her the white haired girl plus her last name was changed to Walker. Same for Hikari. She now is the blue haired girl and has the last name Kanda. I made this decision after I finished TH. Please forgive me but I thought this way was better suited. Here we go!

**I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN!**

Children of Innocence  
CHAPTER TWO

* * *

"So you were attacked by akuma just outside of town." Komui said as he sat behind paper work.

"Do you know what's wrong with our parents?" Ayame asked as Komui glanced up from his work.

"Nope." Komui replied going back to work.

"You know something." Hikari said pointing. "Speak now or else."

"I don't know all the details but it deals with the two of you." Komui replied as he worked. "Something about college and being exorcists."

"Great." Ayame said with a sigh.

"Where's Thomas?" Hikari asked as she stood.

"Hevlaska." Komui answered.

* * *

"THOMAS!"

A boy with shoulder length blue hair with white tips and bangs sat on the platform. He had on a black tank top and white pants with black boots similar to Kanda's. The boy looked up to see Ayame and Hikari landing on the platform.

"Bet you broke curfew." The boy said making the girls hit the ground.

"Why you little…" Ayame said with fire in her eyes while Hikari sweat dropped.

"Father wants you two to be exorcists while Papa wants you to go to college to do things other than being an exorcist for the rest of your lives." Thomas said looking down into the pit. "That's what the fight was about."

"So you did hear." Hikari said as she sat beside the boy.

"Yeah, they don't know though." Thomas replied as he hugged his knees. "Why do they have to fight?"

"I don't know, it'll be alright." Hikari said as she hugged him.

"Don't worry little bro, we'll talk to them." Ayame said as she hugged him too.

"They fought over me too." Thomas inserted.

"Hevlaska, can you watch him till we talk to our parents?" Ayame said as she stood.

"Yes, he is synchronizing with his innocence." Hevlaska said as he appeared.

"So our baby bro is a user too." Ayame said as an anger mark appeared on Thomas' forehead.

"I'M NOT A BABY!" he yelled as he jumped up. "I am 10 years old!"

"And you're short for your age." Hikari inserted as Ayame had her foot on her brother's head holding him back from attacking her.

"I'M NOT SHORT! I'm vertically challenged." Thomas said as he sat down in a huff.

"Calm down, we'll talk to Papa and Father." Hikari said as she stood. "Stay here till then."

"Alright, you owe me for this." Thomas stated.

"Why's that?" Ayame asked.

"I turned back the clocks 2 hours on their pocket watches." He replied making both girls pale. "Then turned them back ahead when your curfew time was nearing. They didn't think the time passed that quickly since they have done nothing but sulk all day."

"Why you little trickster!?" Ayame said as Hikari held her back.

"Call our golems if you need us." Hikari said as she dragged Ayame away.

"Later." Thomas said as he threw a hand up.

"You talk to Papa, I can handle Father." Hikari said as they walked down the hall to the dorms. "I have to head to the training grounds. Papa should be in his room."

"This is going to be fun." Ayame said as she sighed. "Maybe I should get Jerry to cook something for Papa to cheer him up."

"I wouldn't, just sit and talk." Hikari said as she turned around. "See you later."

"We'll meet in the Library." Ayame said after her. "Now, to meet my doom."

* * *

Ayame walked up to the door. She pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"Papa? It's little Aya." Ayame said as she knocked.

When she received no answer she tried the door knob. Ayame cursed under her breath. It was locked. She sighed and pulled out a key from her pocket. The door opened once it was unlocked. Ayame entered the room and shut the door relocking it.

"I know what happened." She said as she walked up to the bed.

Ayame looked to see a lump under the covers. She sighed as she pulled up a chair. She sat in it backwards courteously of her Uncle Lavi.

"Papa will you please talk to me." Ayame said as she gently tugged at the covers.

The lump didn't move and she became worried.

"Allen Walker don't do this to me!" she said standing and shaking him. "Papa!"

"I'm alright!" the lump said as the covers were thrown back. "Calm down."

"I hate it when you do that! It makes me think that you're dead!" Ayame said as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm alright." An older Allen said as he hugged her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know you two fought over us again." Ayame said looking up. "We'll go to college when we're old enough. You know you have to be 18 to go to college."

"I know but I don't want you in danger." Allen said he ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you know Thomas heard everything?"

Allen looked at Ayame in shock. She folded her arms and looked at her Papa sternly.

"He heard every word and is sitting with Hevlaska right now."

"Oh God, I need to go to him." Allen said standing.

"Listen first, talk to Father." Ayame said grabbing Allen's arm. "You know the three of us can't stand it when you fight."

"Let me go to your brother before I do that. It got so bad half the Order probably heard us." Allen said as his eyes turned sad.

"I know Komui did."

"Great."

"Alright go to Tom-tom. I'll check on Hikari, she went to talk to Father."

"Thank-you."

"Don't worry about it, we're family." Ayame said as she hugged Allen. "We won't stop loving you."

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that." Allen said as they left his room.

* * *

Hikari walked into a training room. She drew her shuriken and blocked a sword from cutting her head off. She looked to see a man with long blue hair and cold blue eyes. He was in exorcist dress as well. He jumped back when he saw who had walked in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Good to see you too Father." Hikari said as she put away her weapon. "We've heard about what happened."

"I have no clue to what you speak of." The man replied as he turned.

"Kanda, Yuu." Hikari said catching the man's attention. "Don't you dare turn your back to me when I'm speaking to you."

"That's a bold statement to be making." The older Kanda said turning back around.

"Thomas heard every word that the two of you spoke." Hikari stated making the man blink at her in confusion. "_Your son_ heard his parents fighting over his sisters and himself."

"Thomas heard us?" Kanda said as he sat down. "Oh crap…"

"Oh crap is right. Aya is speaking to Papa." Hikari said as she sat beside him. "Why not go speak to him."

"No I'm going to Thomas first." Kanda said as he stood.

"You know this hurts us too right?" Hikari said making Kanda look at her. "I feel as if my heart's died every time the two of you fight."

"I know. I'm amazed we have stayed together as long as we have." Kanda said as Hikari stood.

"Papa has patience." Hikari stated. "Which is a trait you lack."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Kanda said as Hikari smirked.

"I am the most like Papa, that's why you can speak to me so freely." Hikari pointed out.

"You're right." Kanda said as he hugged Hikari. "Thanks, I have to go check on Thomas."

"Good luck." Hikari said as he disappeared.

Ayame walked up beside her twin.

"This might not go well." She said as Hikari shook her head.

"No, Thomas will make it work." Hikari said. "He is a true combination of the two of them."

"Point seen." Ayame said as she scratched her head. "Still might want to go."

"Let's hurry then." Hikari said as they took off running.

* * *

Thomas walked up a flight of stairs to the top of one of the many towers. He had on a knee length exorcist jacket with a hood. He pulled the jacket close as the wind blew. Thomas looked up at the night sky and sighed. He leaned against the wall so he wouldn't get dizzy.

'Why must adults fight? I wish I was more grown up so I could do something.' He thought as a set of footsteps could be heard running up the stairs. 'I should just run away…'

* * *

Allen ran as fast as he could up the stairs. He tripped but was caught by a set of strong arms. He looked up to see Kanda.

"Are you alright?" Kanda asked as he helped Allen up.

"Yes, thank-you." Allen replied as they didn't look at each other. "You're going to see Thomas."

"You are too." Kanda stated as they started to walk.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that he was in the room." Allen said as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's all my fault."

Kanda shook his head and smacked the back of Allen's head.

"It's also my fault." Kanda said as Allen glared at him. "I didn't notice he was in the room and I started the fight."

"You did start it but I shouldn't have pushed it." Allen said as they neared the top of the stairs.

"Let's talk to him." Kanda said as they entered the night air.

"Alright." Allen said as he put his hood up. "THOMAS!"

The two looked around. The boy was nowhere to be found. The two looked at each other and ran to the edge of the tower. Their eyes tried to look through the darkness.

"THOMAS THEODOR!" Allen yelled into the emptiness.

"Allen." Kanda said drawing the man's attention.

Allen went to Kanda's side and Kanda pointed out the boot prints in the snow.

"He was here." Kanda said as he followed the boot prints. "Looks like he jumped down to the lower level."

"You don't think he's run away do you?" Allen said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"He might have." Kanda said as he turned to Allen. "Don't worry, let's go find him."

"Where?" Allen said as they ran down the stairs. "We don't know where he could have gone to!"

"Japan." Kanda said as Allen looked at him. "He said he wanted to go there."

"Oh no." Allen said as they ran into the twins.

"Papa? Father?" Hikari said as the two ran past them.

"Where's Thomas?" Ayame said as they followed.

"Tell you when once we get to the room." Kanda said as they ran through the Order.

* * *

"WHAT!?" the girls said as their parents packed a suitcase. "HE RAN AWAY!?"

"We think he might have gone to Japan." Allen said as Kanda gathered a few items. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Let us go with you!" Ayame said as she jumped up from her chair.

"He'll come to us." Hikari said as she jumped up.

"No it's best that you stay here." Kanda said as Allen closed the suitcase. "You need to stay here just in case he returns here."

"Contact us if he calls you guys." Allen said as they walked out the door.

"Wait!" Ayame said as they followed their parents.

"You should tell Komui!" Hikari said as they went down the stairs to the underground waterway.

"No he'll just make the situation worse." Kanda said as they got in a boat.

"It's our fault that he ran off so we must go get him." Allen said. "Don't worry girls, we know what to do."

"That doesn't mean anything! We're a family!" Ayame yelled.

"Please let us go with you." Hikari said.

"No stay here and keep your eyes and ears open." Kanda said. "We'll call you when we reach each station."

"I know that you two are worried about your little brother but we'll get him home." Allen said as they started to float away. "We love you!"

The girls watched as their parents disappeared into the darkness. Both walked away with their heads down. They walked back into the Order and towards their room.

"HEY LADIES!" yelled a voice.

"Go away." Both girls said as they passed a figure.

"What's with the long faces?" the figure said as he followed the girls.

"Nothing just go away." Ayame said as they continued to walk away.

"I know a good joke to cheer you up!" the figure said.

"We don't have time." Hikari said as they passed the cafeteria. "Go away Kelly."

The boy had short red hair, green eyes, he wore a red long sleeve shirt, white pants, and black boots that buckled up to his knees. He pouted and jumped in front of the girls.

"Look I'm not an idiot. Something happened." The boy said pointing. "You better start explaining or else."

"Or else what Kelly?" Ayame said really annoyed now. "You may come to my chest but that don't mean shit."

"Aya remember whose kid he is." Hikari said as an anger mark appeared on Kelly's forehead.

"Fine then, whatever it is you're in trouble now." Kelly said with a smirk that made the girls pale. "DAD!"

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: You can guess who his dad is. (the hair gives him away) What will happen to poor Thomas? What will happen to the girls? Next Time! Please review! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lece:

Children of Innocence  
CHAPTER THREE

* * *

"Where are your parents?" Lavi asked the girls as they sat in Komui's office. "No lying for them either."

"They took Thomas out since they upset him." Ayame said as Lavi leaned against Komui's desk.

Kelly sat on Komui's desk holding Lisa. It was just the five of them. Komui was in one of his basements working on something. Lenalee had gone to check on him.

"Wrong answer!" Kelly said pointing. "You two came from the underground waterway!"

"Kelly if you weren't 10 years old and our little brother's best friend I WOULD HURT YOU!" Ayame said as she jumped up from her seat. "YOU ARE A BIG MOUTH!"

"Ahem." Lavi said making Ayame sit back down. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Thomas ran off." Hikari said making Ayame sigh. "They went after him."

"They what?!" Lavi said.

"Thomas heard them fight, so when they went to apologize to him…he was gone." Ayame finished. "He had run off."

"Do you know where?" Lavi questioned.

"They think Japan." Hikari replied.

"Oh great." Lavi said with a sigh. "Did they say they would call?"

"Father said they would call us once they got to all the stations." Hikari said as Lisa pulled at her brother's cheeks.

"Well Dad what's the plan?" Kelly asked as Lisa pulled hard. "Lisa that hurt!"

"Sorry Nii-san." Lisa said as she hugged him. "I love you!"

"We can't do anything until Allen and Kanda call us." Lavi said as he took Lisa. "Komui should really hear about this."

"Great." Ayame said as they stood. "So what we to do till then?"

"Till then I'm grounding you for 3 days." Lavi said making Ayame hit the floor.

"WHAT!? ANOTHER PUNISHMENT!?" Ayame said as they walked out of the office.

"Thomas was right, you did break curfew." Kelly stated as they walked down the hall. "I owe him 10 bucks."

"You two bet on us!?" Ayame said as they walked down some steps.

"No fighting." Lavi said glancing over his shoulder. "Or I'll make it a week."

Ayame mumbled beneath her breath as they walked passed some red taped doors. Both girls snickered when they passed one door making Lavi shake his head.

"I wonder how our Komurin is doing?" Hikari asked her sister.

"He's probably sitting in a corner waiting to serve us." Ayame said as Kelly laughed.

"I remember those stories." He said as they came upon a door with no tape.

Lavi knocked and Lenalee opened the door. She looked confused as she stepped out into the hall.

"Lavi what's wrong?" she asked as he turned to the girls.

"I'm not telling her so you two better start." Lavi said as the girls sighed.

* * *

"WHAT?!?!" Lenalee and Komui said as they jumped up.

"We'll be ground till our wedding day at this rate." Ayame said as Hikari rolled her eyes.

"You are a pessimistic you know that right?" Hikari said making Ayame glare.

"Well Nii-san?" Lenalee asked Komui as she held Lisa.

"Can't do anything until they call us." Komui said as Ayame jumped up from her seat.

She pulled out a little white golem with a gold star on its body. The golem flapped its wings and opened its mouth.

"_Girls, we're at the train station right now."_ Allen's voice rang out. _"Has he called there?"_

"No Papa he hasn't." Hikari answered. "But we do have a little situation…"

"_Situation?"_

"ALLEN WALKER! YUU KANDA!" Lavi said as he grabbed the golem. "YOU TWO ARE IN TROUBLE ONCE YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"_I see, Lavi found out." _Allen said. _"I'm taking Lenalee and Komui know too."_

"You bet we know!" Lenalee said as Lisa giggled. "You two better let us help!"

"_Can't let you do that. Train's here we have to move."_ Kanda's voice said.

"_We'll call you at the next station! Bye girls!" _Allen's voice said before the link was lost.

Ayame grabbed the golem and glared at it.

"Next time you bit my ass you'll lose something." Ayame said as Hikari shook her head. "MY ASS IS NOT A CHEW TOY!"

The golem smiled with a mouth full of teeth.

"I'll alert all Asian Branch that Thomas might be heading that way." Komui said as they walked over to the door. "All we can do is wait for them to return."

"If they don't return within a certain amount of time?" Lavi asked as they walked down the hall.

"Then I will send a search party out to find them." Komui replied. "Hopefully this won't take too long. Thomas couldn't have gotten too far in just a short amount of time."

'You wish.' Ayame thought as they walked up the stairs.

'Father is a good teacher. Thomas is probably 5 hours away now.' Hikari thought as they headed back towards Komui's office.

"Alright till then you can resume your normal activities." Komui said as he sat down. "I have to make calls."

"Lavi you can take Kelly and do whatever. I'll watch Lisa for a little while." Lenalee said as they walked out of the office.

"Are you sure, she's been good today." Lavi said as Kelly shook his head.

Lavi put a hand on Kelly's head making Lenalee laugh. The girls leaned against the wall watching the family.

"I already miss them." Ayame said as her golem floated beside her. "I know one thing Teresa you are Timcampi's daughter."

"Everything will be alright." Hikari said as her bat like golem floated beside her. "Papa and Father will find him."

"That's not what's bothering me."

Hikari looked at her twin. Ayame had her eyes closed.

"You know I can sense trouble. Well I'm getting a strong vibe." Ayame said as her eyes opened to be the akuma eye like Allen's. "It's not akuma either, it's something more than that."

"Noah?" Hikari whispered.

"Yes, I think something is going to happen and the three of us are a part of it." Ayame whispered.

"Thomas, you and me?"

"Yes, the Earl is up to something and we are his chess pieces."

* * *

"So Earl-sama, what is the reason you called us here?" Tyki asked as the Noah sat in their usual spots at the dinner table.

"I want you and Rhode to gather some missing pieces." The Earl said as the stood. "Three pieces actually."

"What are they?" Rhode asked leaning on her elbows.

"I need the children of innocence." The Earl said his glasses shining.

"Children of Innocence?" the two Noah said.

"These three children were born in a unique way that's unknown to even me." The Earl said as he walked to where the two Noah were sitting. "They are the key to destroying this world and to heaven's power."

"Heaven's power? Destroying this world?" Rhode said as the Earl grinned evilly.

"The youngest has the power to call down Heaven's wrath the other two have the power to destroy this world." The Earl explained. "I need these three children."

"Where can we find these children?" Tyki asked as the Earl put a hand on his shoulder and Rhode's.

"Well, you and Rhode already know _who_ these children are." The Earl said making Tyki and Rhode look at each other. "For the two of you helped their parents conceive."

"We did?" Rhode and Tyki said.

"Yes, here are their files." The Earl said as he sat down a folder. "Go get them...but first get their parents out of the way."

Rhode and Tyki opened the folder. Their eyes widened at the pictures within the folder.

"Will there be a problem?" the Earl asked as he walked away.

"No." Tyki said as he stood closing the folder.

"We'll go now." Rhode said as she stood. "Best to get a jump on it."

"Good. I want to see results soon." The Earl said as he sat down. "The two of you are dismissed."

Rhode and Tyki bowed then left the room.

"Tyki what are we going to do!?" Rhode said as they walked down the hall.

"All we can do now is follow orders." Tyki replied as he looked at the folder.

"But we promised them we wouldn't harm the kids!" Rhode said as she grabbed her head.

"I know we did." Tyki said as he stared down at the pictures. "The girls sure have grown up since we last saw them. The boy has grown as well."

"Allen-kun is going to have our heads!" Rhode said as she started to panic.

"Actually what did the Earl say we have to do first?"

"Get rid of the parents! That's what he said…oh."

"Yes, now we have to come up with a plan."

"We have to be careful or we'll be punished."

"I know, first things first. We must find Allen and Kanda."

"Hard to believe this day came so quick."

"I know, we never imagined that they would become pawns like the rest of us."

"I think the Earl has known the entire time."

"He might have but we need to find them and go from there."

"I have no clue. Let's hang around HQ for awhile and see what pops up."

"You do that. I'll work on finding a place to hide."

* * *

ACHOO!

Thomas wiped his nose on a handkerchief. He looked around the train station. Somehow he managed to get to a train station that would have taken 3 days to get to in a matter of 2 hours.

'One good thing Father taught us.' Thomas thought as he spotted two familiar faces.

He panicked. It was Miranda and Krory returning from a mission. His train was being called so he slipped past them. Thomas sighed as he took a window seat on the train. He kept an eye on Miranda and Krory. He saw that their golems were ringing so he pulled his hood up. Thomas had jumped down to his room and grabbed a few things before he left. That included his waist length hooded jacket. He saw Krory jump up and so did Miranda. They were checking the station. The whistle sounded and they looked at the train. Miranda eyes met his. She pointed so Krory could see. It was too late. The train was pulling out of the station. Thomas sighed and pulled out his map. He had to rethink his plan now that the word was out.

'Alright this train has four stops. My best bet is to get off on the third or second stop.' Thomas thought as he looked at his map. 'Then I can hop a boat to Europe. But which boat is the question, Father and Papa are already out looking for me…I can tell it.'

He sighed as he folded up his map. Thomas stared out the window watching the scenery go by.

"Why must they fight? Why did I run away?" Thomas whispered. "I hate this…life sucks…"

* * *

"You saw him!?" Komui said into the phone.

"Yes! He boarded the train that was heading west to the coast!" Krory's voice came through.

"How many stops?" Komui asked as he stood.

"That train is making four stops along the coast." Krory replied.

"Good, thank-you. At least he isn't out off the isle just yet."

"What do you wish for us to do?"

"Head back here. I'll call Allen and Kanda to tell them we have a lead."

Komui hung up the phone and looked at the two girls in front of him.

"Call your parents. They should know this." Komui said as Hikari pulled out her golem. "That station is a 3 day walk away! How did he get their so fast?!"

"Ask Father next time you see him." Ayame murmured as Hikari called Kanda's golem.

* * *

Kanda pulled out his golem and looked at Allen.

"Should I answer it?" he asked.

"It might be the girls." Allen said. "Better answer it."

"Yes?" Kanda answered the golem.

"_Father! Papa! We have a lead on Thomas!"_ Hikari's voice came from the golem.

"Where is he!?" Allen said as both looked at the map in front of them.

"_He's on a train heading west to the coast! He boarded it at the station where Miranda and Krory were waiting to catch the train back here. There are 4 stops that the train's making along the coast."_

"Where was the station?" Kanda asked as Allen marked the stations along the coast.

"_It was the station that is a three day walk from here."_

Allen and Kanda looked at each other.

"_What's the matter…you got quiet all of a sudden."_

"THAT'S THE TRAIN WE'RE ON!" both said.

"_What!? Well you better look then! He's on your train!"_

"We'll call you back if we find him on here. We've already made one stop." Allen said as Kanda stood opening the door.

"_Hurry! We'll talk to you later then."_

Allen and Kanda stood in the hall.

"Better split up." Kanda said as he looked at Allen.

"If I was Thomas I would have waited till the third or fourth stop to get off." Allen stated.

"Hopefully he thinks like you then." Kanda said as they went in different directions.

'Thomas where are you?' Allen thought as he walked around knocking on cabin doors. 'Please still be on this train.'

* * *

Thomas jumped as a knock came to his cabin door. He was alone. He slowly got up and walked over to the door.

"May I help you?" he said as he opened the door.

"Hey, is it alright if we share a cabin with you?" a teenage girl with blue spiky hair and deep blue eyes asked as she stood there with a tall male.

Thomas looked at both of them. The girl was in a black long sleeve shirt and skirt that came a few inches above her knees with stripped stockings to her knees and black shoes. The tall male had black messy hair, thick glasses, white shirt, black pants with suspenders and brown shoes.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked as the girl giggled.

"We're a brother and sister traveling together. All the other cabins are full so may we please share a cabin with you?" the girl asked a girl with a smile.

'They don't seem to be dangerous.' Thomas thought. "Sure you share my cabin. Please come in."

"Thanks I'm sure we'll have a great time." The girl said as they stepped inside closing the door behind them.

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: Please review! Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Lece: Thanks for the reviews.

Children of Innocence  
CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

'They don't seem to be dangerous.' Thomas thought. "Sure you share my cabin. Please come in."

"Thanks I'm sure we'll have a great time." The girl said as they stepped inside closing the door behind them.

"Where are you going?" Thomas asked as he sat across from the brother and sister.

"Italy actually. We're going home to see some of our family." The girl answered.

"Family huh? Must be nice." Thomas said as sadness filled his eyes.

"Boy, what's wrong?" the brother asked his glasses shining. "Why are you on this train?"

"My parents had a fight so I'm running away." Thomas answered crossing his arms. "My sisters know how to find me so I'm going to a family friend till my parents work this out."

"I bet your parents are worried sick about you." The brother said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"I doubt that, they're probably still fighting." Thomas said as he looked out the window.

"So where is this family friend?" the girl asked tilting her head to the side.

"Japan." Thomas replied. "I know he's there so that's where I'm going to go."

"If you're going to go to Japan you need to get off at the next station." The brother said as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "There you can take at boat to Germany. There they have a train that goes through Russia to the coast of China."

"Really? Then I should be getting ready to depart." Thomas said as he looked out the window. "We're nearing the next station now."

"You should head up to the food car so you can grab some food before you hit the boat." The girl said. "That's what we plan to do."

"Thank-you so much for the information. I'm sorry that I must leave you as soon as I met you." Thomas said as he got his bag and went to the door.

"It's alright, hope everything goes well for you." The brother said with a smile.

"Thank-you and please be careful on your journey." Thomas said as he bowed before he left the room.

The brother took off his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. Black crosses appeared on his forehead so did the girl's.

"Well that went well." The girl said as both their eyes were gold. "At least we know where he plans to go."

"I'm taking he's going to see _that man_." The brother said as he stood. "Now we have to take care of his parents."

* * *

Allen hurried. Only one cabin left to check before the food car. He felt the train slowing down as it neared the station. He stood before the cabin and knocked. The door opened and he was pulled in.

"Hello boy." Said a voice very familiar to Allen.

"Tyki Mikk!" Allen said as he was pinned to the wall.

"I'm here too Allen-kun." Said Rhode as she closed the door. "We just saw your baby boy. My if he isn't a combination of the two of you."

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HARMED HIM!" Allen yelled as the train's brakes could be heard.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Tyki replied as his eyes glowed. "We sent him in the right direction to his destination."

"Now we have to deal with you and your lover." Rhode said as she grinned. "Your children have to wait."

Allen's face paled and his eyes widened. "You promised not to harm them!"

"We know that, but orders are orders boy." Tyki said as he smirked. "We have been order to get rid of you."

* * *

Kanda walked towards the front of the cabin. Allen had not returned so he was rechecking the rooms Allen was supposed to have checked. All the cabins said a man of Allen's description had been in there. Kanda became worried and happy at the same time. Allen might have found Thomas. He approached the last cabin. The door opened and he saw a girl step out. He called to her. She turned and grinned at him.

"May I help you?" the girl asked as Kanda walked up to her.

"Yes I'm looking for someone." Kanda replied. "White hair, silver eyes and a scar on the left side of his face."

"You mean him?" the girl asked as she pointed into the cabin.

Kanda looked to see Allen on the floor not moving. He ran into the cabin and knelt beside Allen. The girl just grinned more.

"ALLEN!" Kanda yelled as he shook his lover.

"That won't work. He's been drugged so he won't wake up for a long time." The girl said as she reentered the cabin shutting the door.

"You did this!?" Kanda said as he turned to the girl.

"_We_ did this yes." The girl answered as her face changed.

"We?" Kanda said.

He felt his neck being grabbed and he was pinned to the wall. He stared into gold eyes.

"Noah…" Kanda hissed.

"Don't worry this will all be over soon." Tyki said as he pulled out a needle. "We'll make sure Thomas get's to where he's going safely."

"Thomas!" Kanda said as the needle was inserted into his shoulder. "Stay away from him…"

Kanda slumped in Tyki's grasp. Tyki let him fall onto the seat. Rhode poked him and nodded.

"He's out." Rhode said as her door appeared. "Now what shall we do?"

"Take them to the hiding place." Tyki said with a sigh. "This isn't going to be good."

"We should send a letter to the Order so the girls will go searching for their brother."

"Good idea…it's going to be a long day."

* * *

"IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS UNCLE LAVI PLEASE!" Ayame said as she had a hold to his leg as he walked. "LET US GO SEARCH FOR THEM!"

"**I SAID NO!**" Lavi said as he glared down at the teenager. "You're an adult now so let go of my leg."

"That use to work." Ayame mumbled as she stood. "Why can't we go?"

"Because there could be Noah." Lavi stated. "Last time they tried to kidnap you."

"But we haven't heard anything from Father and Papa since we told them what train Thomas was on!" Ayame protested. "Let us go!"

"I said no and I mean no." Lavi said as he stared straight into Ayame's eyes. "It's too dangerous."

"What if Komui okayed it?" Ayame said. "Then would you let us go?"

"I doubt he would okay that." Lavi said as he turned and started to walk away. "Your parents will call so quit worrying."

Ayame growled in annoyment as she walked the way to her and Hikari's room.

* * *

"Komui they haven't called in three days." Lavi said as he and Lenalee stood before Komui's desk. "The girl's are starting to get worried."

"We've lost track of Tim and Kanda's golems' signals." Komui said as he looked at his map. "I have no clue where they are right now."

"Great." Lavi said as he sighed and crossed his arms.

"What shall we do then Nii-san?" Lenalee asked as her brother stood.

"If they haven't called within the next three days…we'll send out a search party." Komui said as he pointed to a spot on the map. "Here is where the last signals were sent from. That'll be our starting point."

"That was the second stop on the train." Lavi said as he walked over to the map.

"Maybe Thomas got off and made a run for it." Lenalee said. "He must be so upset."

"Allen and Kanda need to be more careful when they have a fight." Lavi stated as he frowned. "All three kids have sensitive hearts like Allen so they hurt easily."

"My only hope is that the Earl doesn't find Thomas first." Komui said as they three plotted out a search area.

* * *

"Alright, I called the docks at each of the four stops." Hikari said as she unrolled a map. "The dock at the train's second stop confirmed that a boat left that day."

"Heading to Germany." Ayame said as she drew a line with a pencil. "There's a train in Germany that goes straight to China."

"I talked to the Captain of the ship that sailed to Germany." Hikari said as Ayame mapped out the train's path. "A boy of Thomas' description was on that trip."

"So as of right now he should be in Germany." Ayame said as they looked at the map. "He might be on that train right now."

"From there it should take him at least a week and a half…two at the most to reach China." Hikari stated looking everything over. "We have to find a route of interception."

"We need to talk to Baku." Ayame said looking at a list of names. "He's the head of the Asian Branch."

"To see if he can keep an eye on the train's stops in China?" Hikari said.

"Right. It might be a stretch but I think we could pull it off." Ayame said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"That train, doesn't it have to be careful going through Russia?" Hikari said as Ayame looked at her confused. "The tracks can freeze."

"That's right they can." Ayame said as she snapped her fingers. "As long as we don't travel through Russia we can beat him."

"I'll call all the stations to find out the different routes." Hikari said as she stood.

"If we track down Thomas first, then we can find Father and Papa." Ayame said as she leaned back against her headboard. "Now we have to find a way to sneak out of the Order without getting noticed."

"That'll be easy." Hikari said grinning. "We've done it before."

"Point." Ayame said with a grin. "Gotta be careful of the Finders."

"I'll scout us a boat." Hikari said as she went to the door. "Might want to talk to Jerry about making us some emergency rations."

"Tell him that we're going to scout an area to see if any akuma are around?"

"That little lie should work."

"Alright we have a plan let's hope it works."

* * *

Hikari returned to the room pale. Ayame ran to her sister. She saw a letter in her hand. Hikari gave it to her and Ayame read it. Her face turned read and she crumbled the letter up.

"Jerry gave the food." Ayame said as she pulled out two back packs. "We're leaving tonight."

"I can't believe it." Hikari said as she started to cry. "How could something like this happen?"

"Don't worry about it." Ayame said as she put her hands on Hikari's shoulders. "We'll find them."

She pulled Hikari into a hug. Tears burned at her eyes.

"We have to be strong." Ayame said in her ear.

"I'm the older twin and yet here you are comforting me." Hikari said as she looked at Ayame.

"It's alright." Ayame said as she sat down. "All of us have a breaking point."

"Let's finishing packing." Hikari said as she pulled out some supplies. "We have to move to catch the midnight train."

* * *

"So the boat's hidden at the lower entrance." Ayame whispered.

"It was the only docking station not in use for the next few days." Hikari whispered back.

They snuck to the area and quietly walked down the steps. Hikari looked around. She nodded and Ayame followed her to the boat.

"Alright." Ayame said as they sat the stuff in the boat. "Coast is clear."

"My my…what could two fine ladies like you be doing at this hour?" asked a voice.

The girls jumped and froze.

"We're going on our scouting mission." Ayame said with a smile as they turned to face the person.

Both paled at the sight of the person.

* * *

To be continued…

Lece: Who could it be? NEXT TIME! Love you guys! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Lece: Thanks for the reviews! It shows the love.

Children of Innocence  
CHAPTER 5

* * *

"Well, sneaking out again." The person said with a smirk. "Good timing too."

"Kelly you little bastard!" Ayame said holding back her yelling voice.

"Nice try, be more careful on your planning." Kelly said as he had a back pack at his feet. "Jerry told me what the two of you were doing."

"Crap." Both girls said.

"I'm going with you." Kelly said as he marched towards the boat.

"Hold on." Hikari said as she stopped him by grabbing his collar. "It's too dangerous for you."

"Ah come on!" Kelly said as both girls stared seriously at him.

"Look Kelly this is a family matter!" Ayame said as she pointed at him. "You're not family so stay out of this and you tell anyone I'll make sure you're grounded till your 21st birthday!"

Kelly hung his head low. Hikari glared at her sister who rubbed her temples.

"Thomas is my best and only true friend." Kelly said making the girls look at him. "I think of him as my brother."

"That still…" Ayame said.

Hikari grabbed her shoulder making her stop. Ayame sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We've helped each other through thick and thin. I've been there most of the time you two couldn't!" Kelly said looking up at them. "I WAS HERE WHEN YOUR PARENTS WERE FIGHTING! WHERE WERE THE TWO OF YOU THEN!?"

Both girls looked at each other a bit ashamed. They looked back to see a fire glowing in Kelly's eyes.

"I'm his best friend! In a sense we're brothers!" Kelly said gripping his hands into a fist. "I would do anything to help him…that's what family does…they help each other even if they're not related by blood."

Hikari put her hands on his shoulders. Tears burned at Kelly's eyes as he looked at her.

"That's very noble of you." Hikari said as she knelt down to his height. "But it's still too dangerous for you."

"Think about Lisa." Ayame said as she crossed her arms. "You'd be leaving her all alone."

"I know." Kelly said as he looked down. "But I want to help Thomas too."

"It's hard to make a decision like this." Hikari said as she stood. "Thomas can handle himself pretty well because you've helped him train."

"Lisa needs you more right now." Ayame said as Kelly glared at them. "Stay here so you can protect her."

"You don't want me to go because you think I'll get in the way!" Kelly said almost yelling. "I won't I swear! Take me with you!"

"No." Hikari said as little footsteps were heard. "We can't afford to have you get hurt."

"Nii-san?" said a little voice.

All looked to see Lisa in her pjs dragging a teddy bear. She was rubbing her eyes as she stared at the three.

"Lisa." Kelly said as he went to her. "You should be in bed."

"I had another nightmare." Lisa said as Kelly hugged her. "The same one."

"Kelly she needs you here." Ayame said as Kelly glanced at her over his shoulder. "If you came with us Uncle Lavi and Aunt Lenalee would kill us."

"You're all she has." Hikari stated making Kelly look at Lisa.

Lisa tugged at his headband. It was the same one as Lavi's.

"Nii-san, you can go." Lisa said making all three snap to attention. "I'll be alright."

"Lisa…" Kelly said as the girl smiled.

"Tom-tom needs you more than me." She said as she hugged her brother. "Please go help him."

"Lisa he can't go with us." Ayame said in a sad voice.

"Yes he can." Lisa said as she pouted. "He knows how to find Tom-tom."

"We know where he's going." Ayame said as she looked at her watch. "We don't have much time."

"But do you know _who_ Thomas is going to see?" Kelly asked as he stood.

"Who?" both girls said.

"Yeah, Thomas said if he ever ran away he would go to one specific person." Kelly stated as Lisa held onto her brother's leg.

"Well who is it?" Ayame said. "We are short on time."

"The one person Allen fears the most." Kelly said as the girls paled.

"No way." Ayame said as she shivered. "Not him."

"General Cross!?" Hikari said as Kelly nodded.

"That's right, only Thomas and I know where he is." Kelly said making the girl's mouths drop open. "It takes too long to explain so I would have to go with you guys."

:Hikari?: Ayame said as she stared at Kelly.

:Well, he is a decent exorcist.: Hikari replied. :Thomas is the only one who beat him in training.:

"Alright." Ayame said as Kelly and Lisa smiled. "Put your stuff in the boat."

Hikari took his stuff as they got into the boat. Kelly took off his headband and put it on Lisa.

"Keep it safe for me." Kelly whispered to her kissing her forehead. "Don't let Mom and Dad worry too much."

"Promise." Lisa said as she kissed her brother's cheek. "I'll go straight back to bed."

"Good girl." Kelly said as he fixed the headband. "Hurry now before you get caught."

Lisa waved before she disappeared. Kelly got into the boat and helped move it.

"Are you sure about leaving her?" Ayame questioned Kelly.

"I know she'll be alright." Kelly replied as they moved through the waterways. "The train will be delayed because of the frost. It'll leave at 12:15 instead of 12 on the dot."

"You've thought this through." Hikari said as she went through his bag.

"I figured I go looking for Thomas if the two of you didn't." Kelly replied making them look at him shocked. "I told Jerry I was ordered to go on the mission with you guys so he packed extra food for all three of us."

"I think Jerry figured us out." Ayame said as Hikari pulled out a spare headband for Kelly.

"I don't need it except for when we go in battle." Kelly said as he put the headband around his neck.

"You know you're a lot like Lavi." Hikari said as they neared the exit.

"Mom says that a lot but I know I'm more like her." Kelly said. "We have to be careful of the wind. It could slow us down."

"You defiantly a Bookman's son." Ayame stated as they docked.

"I just have a lot of useful information when it comes to simple stuff." Kelly stated as he grabbed his stuff. "Dad hasn't started me on the hard stuff yet."

"What do you consider hard?" Ayame asked as she sweat dropped.

"We have to move." Kelly said as he pulled out a map. "I know a short cut to the station."

"You know this how?" Hikari questioned as they started to run.

"Do you think that the two of you are the only ones who sneak out?" Kelly replied.

"You little sneaks!" Ayame said as Kelly led the way. "How long?!"

"Since we were 8." Kelly answered as they took a path. "This will cut off about 10 minutes."

"I only hope that Uncle Lavi doesn't check on us." Hikari said as they ran through the woods.

"Don't worry I made sure I put a sleeping pill in his coffee." Kelly said making the two girls look at each other. "I made them myself."

"How do you know they work?" Hikari asked him.

"Easy I tried them out on Komui." Kelly said making Ayame laugh.

"Well, I know who to go to from now on." She said as Hikari shook her head. "What other inventions do you have with you?"

"Not many actually." Kelly said as they came out in the middle of town. "I brought my survival inventions."

"The one that makes fire, cooks and does laundry?" Ayame said as they ran towards the station.

"Yup the basic survival needs." Kelly said as they ran up onto the platform. "I already called in three tickets."

"You're good." Hikari said as he went to the window.

"Hey, I've gotta have a few good qualities." Kelly said as he got the tickets. "Let's move."

* * *

Lavi groaned as he woke up. He had a major headache. All he remembered was Kelly getting him some coffee before the boy went to bed. He then went back to his readings. Something was off.

"Damn." Lavi cursed as he looked around. "Nothing's outta place."

He grabbed his cup of coffee and went to take another sip but stopped. Lavi stared at his coffee as he carefully sat it down. He stood up and snapped his fingers.

"Kelly and his inventions." Lavi said as took the coffee towards Komui's office. "Let's see what he put in here this time."

* * *

"How long was the sleeping pill supposed to last?" Ayame asked Kelly as the train rolled down the tracks at full speed.

"I gave him his coffee at 10:30ish. Dad should be awake by now." Kelly said looking at his watch. "It's past 12:30."

"So a max of about two hours." Hikari said as they sat across from Kelly.

"On only one pill." Kelly pointed out. "I didn't want to knock him out for too long. He'd get suspicious of me."

"Like drugging him won't raise a red flag." Ayame said making Hikari shake her head.

"He'll think since I tried it on Komui he's another genie pig." Kelly said. "Now it might be a good idea to figure out which dock we want to catch a boat."

"First we need to turn off the tracking devices in the golems." Hikari said as she pulled hers out. "They'll find us if we have them on."

"Good idea." Ayame said as she and Kelly pulled out their golems. "Sorry Teresa, gotta do this."

* * *

"Well by the ingredients I say it was a sleeping pill." Komui said as he looked at the different color viles.

"Sleeping pill?" Lavi said as Komui pulled out a baggy.

"He's used this type on me." Komui said as he adjusted his glasses. "It last for about 2 hours."

"Another test?" Lavi said as Komui shrugged.

"I don't know." Komui said as he looked at the pills. "He slipped mine to me in my sandwich."

"This is unusually for him." Lavi said taking the baggy. "But he is your nephew."

"I know but this does bother me." Komui said making Lavi look at him. "Haven't you noticed that he's been studying maps the last few days?"

"Yeah he said it was to help us be able to track the path of the trains…" Lavi said not finishing his sentence. "Oh God…"

* * *

"Boat to Poland?" Ayame said as Kelly nodded.

"Listen to me." Kelly said showing the path. "It'll add another day to our time but it gives us access to a train that goes along the border of Russia."

"Allowing us to intercept the train Thomas may be on." Hikari said as they stared at the map.

"For being younger than us you sure are smart." Ayame said making Kelly blush.

"I got that from my Mom." Kelly said as he scratched the back of his head. "Now moving on. Have you contacted the Asian Branch?"

"Yeah, Baku is on the lookout at all train stations that have trains coming in from Russia." Ayame said as she leaned back.

"Alright last time we had contact with Cross he said he would be in three different locations." Kelly said as he pulled out a pencil. "A port city on the coast of China, Singapore or a coast city near the upper part of Japan."

"That defiantly lowers the search area." Hikari said as they circled the cities. "Cross is like finding a needle in a hay stack."

"Yeah, I don't know why he keeps in contact with Thomas but he does." Kelly said as he leaned back. "But I do have a bad feeling."

"What did you do?" Ayame said glaring at Kelly who sweat dropped.

"Dad might figure me out." Kelly said as he sighed. "I have done only two things different in the last 3 days."

"What were these two things?" Ayame asked leaning close to his face. "You better not have left any clues."

"I've let him see me looking at maps and I've been tinkering more on my inventions." Kelly said as the girls sweat dropped.

"That's it?" Ayame said as Kelly ran a hand through his hair.

"Dad knows me pretty well." Kelly said with a sigh. "I can scramble the golems' last signal so they think that we are in a different place."

"You can do that?" Hikari asked making Kelly grin.

"Who do you think you're talking to here?" Kelly said. "I've made most of the Orders latest golems. Of course I can do something as simple as that."

"Well hurry then." Ayame ordered as she crossed her arms. "We can't afford to take chances."

"I know that. That's why I've already started to do it." Kelly said as he pulled out what looked like a remote. "Right now the three of us are separated and scatted throughout England."

* * *

Lavi slammed his fist into the wall. A piece of paper was in his hand. He gritted his teeth as Komui stared at him. Lenalee held Lisa who still had Kelly's headband in her hair. All watched Lavi.

"Damn…damn…damn…fuck!" Lavi said making Lenalee cover Lisa's ears.

"Calm down." Komui said as Lavi turned to look at him.

"Calm down? Right now Allen and Kanda's girls are gone and so is my son!" Lavi said almost yelling. "How do you think this makes me feel!?"

"Lavi…" Lenalee said as she held Lisa who started to tear up.

'Allen, Kanda. Please forgive me.' Lavi thought as he punched the wall again. 'I couldn't stop them…I couldn't stop your girls from coming after you.'

* * *

_Dad,_

_By now the sleeping pill has worn off and you've figured out that I have been planning something. I plan to help Ayame and Hikari search for Thomas. We'll also be searching for Allen and Kanda. I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be your successor as the 50__th__ Bookman and should be studying. I can't let part of our family just disappear. If you can forgive then please do. I know that I've let you down by doing something as childish as this. Please keep Mom and Lisa safe for me._

_Love your son,_

_Kelly

* * *

_

To be continued…

Lece: Poor Lavi, It's only going to get much darker from here. Reviews show that you love me!


	6. Chapter 6

Lece: Thanks for your reviews!

Children of Innocence  
CHAPTER 6

* * *

"YOU LEFT A NOTE?!" the girls yelled as Kelly slumped down in his seat.

"I didn't reveal anything major!" Kelly said as Ayame glared at him. "All I did was that I told Dad that I would be with you two."

"Great." Ayame said with a sigh.

"Look Dad means the world to me!" Kelly said as he stood. "Especially since Lisa showed me her nightmare she keeps having!"

"What nightmare?" Hikari asked as Kelly sat back down.

"Lisa has the ability to see the future remember?" Kelly said as he looked at the girls.

"Yeah I remember that." Ayame said as she leaned back. "She predicted the day that a great tragedy would happen."

"That's right, she said someone who was important to all of us would die." Hikari finished.

"Well, that someone is Dad." Kelly said making the girls look at him shocked. "Dad will die before my 18th birthday."

"Kelly…" Hikari said as he held up his hand.

"She thinks it's going to be soon." Kelly said as his eyes turned sad. "She's had that nightmare 8 times in the last two weeks."

"No." Ayame said as she looked at the floor. "That's why the two of you never leave his side."

"That's right." Kelly said as he hung his head. "We're scared to leave him alone for too long."

"Did Lisa say anything that could help set the date?" Hikari asked as Kelly looked at her.

"She said that the three of us were there." Kelly answered. "From what she showed me an Akuma kills him."

"Do you know how old we were?" Ayame questioned.

"No, all our faces were blurred." Kelly replied as he leaned back. "Please change the subject."

The girls looked at each other. Ayame got up and hugged Kelly.

"It'll be alright." She whispered in his ear. "We won't let anything like that happen."

"Thank-you." Kelly said as he hid his face in her shoulder.

Hikari smiled as the two parted.

"I do know this, for being 10 years old you sure are tall." Ayame stated as she stood.

"Do you see how tall my Uncle is?" Kelly said standing. "I might get taller than Dad."

"That'll be the day Uncle Lavi cries." Hikari said making the three of them laugh.

* * *

"Lisa honey." Lenalee said as she sat the said girl on Komui's desk. "Tell us all that you know."

"They've gone to get Tom-tom." Lisa said as Lavi walked up to her.

"Komui I'm going after the kids." Lavi said as he looked at Komui. "Lenalee will stay here. I can do this alone."

A picture of a blood covered Lavi flashed before Lisa's eyes. She teared up and started to shake. Lenalee grabbed her and held her close.

"Lavi!" Lenalee said as he looked at her. "Something's scared her."

"Lisa what's wrong?" Lavi asked as she scrambled to get into his arms. "What scared you?"

"DON'T GO PAPA!" Lisa said as she cried. "YOU'LL DIE! I'VE SEEN IT!"

Lavi looked at Lenalee shocked. Lenalee shook her head as Komui walked over to her.

"THE PERSON WHO DIES IN THE TRAGEDY IS YOU PAPA!" Lisa yelled as she held onto Lavi. "PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"Lisa calm down." Lavi said as he sat down with her. "Did you see this in the first dream?"

"Yes." She said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Kelly promised me not to tell."

"Kelly knows about this?" Lavi said as Lisa nodded hard.

"He's known since the first dream." Lisa said as she wiped tears away. "That's why we're always with you."

"Oh God." Lenalee said as she started to cry.

"Lisa…" Lavi said as he hugged the girl. "I have to go."

"No…you're not the 49th Bookman yet…" Lisa said as she shook more. "I don't want you to go."

"Lisa." Lavi said as he looked at her."I have to help Kelly."

"Please don't go." Lisa pleaded with him. "I don't want you to die!"

"Lisa, my little Lisa. Will you hear me out?" Lavi said as the she looked up at him.

Lisa nodded and Komui hugged Lenalee. Lavi smiled down at Lisa as he rubbed her head.

"I'm not going to go anywhere like death soon. I'm not going to leave you here alone." Lavi said as he wiped away her tears. "So don't worry, the girls and your brother are there to help keep me safe. There are some things that we need to do in life and this is one of them. I have to go help them, is that alright with you?"

Lisa nodded and hugged her father. "You promise to stay safe?"

"I promise." Lavi said as he hugged back.

* * *

"Lavi are you sure about this?" Lenalee said as Bookman got into the boat with some gear.

"Yes I'll be alright." He replied as he hugged her. "Keep her safe. I love both of you."

"Be safe." Lisa said from Komui's arms.

"Call us!" Lenalee yelled as the boat disappeared into the darkness.

"Lisa." Komui said as she looked up at him. "Are you sure it was your Father?"

"Yes, I know that hair and eye-patch from 600 yards." She replied. "I trust him."

"We do too." Komui said as he hugged her. 'This outcome looks bad.'

'Please God watch over them.' Lenalee prayed as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Kelly was pale and gazing down at the water. Hikari walked over to him. He closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths.

"Are you getting sea sick?" Hikari asked him.

"This is my first time on a boat." Kelly said as he grabbed his head.

"Come with me." Hikari said as she rubbed his back.

"Hold on." Kelly said as he went to his knees. "Everything's spinning."

Hikari felt his forehead.

"You're burning up." She stated as Kelly started to breathe heavier.

"How am I hot? It's freezing." Kelly said as he tried to stand.

He fell back and she caught him. Hikari knelt down and pulled him onto her back. She stood carrying him piggy back style.

"I'm fine." Kelly said as Hikari walked back to their room.

"Something's wrong with you." Hikari said as she opened the door. "You have a fever so you need to lie down."

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked as she was just in her pjs.

"He's sick." Hikari said as she laid Kelly down on his bed. "I need you to watch him while I go talk to the Captain about what to do."

"Hey!" Ayame said as Hikari left. "Great…"

"I'm alright." Kelly said as he leaned up. "I've never been on a boat before today."

Ayame noticed his face was flushed and his skin was pale. She went over to him and felt his forehead with hers. Kelly gulped and his redness darkened. He was glad that her eyes were closed so she couldn't see his embarrassment. Ayame leaned back and grabbed his hands.

"Your skin is on fire and yet your shaking." She finally said looking up at him. "This isn't sea sickness."

"I'm not hot." Kelly said making Ayame blink. "I'm really cold."

"Stay here." Ayame said as she stood and went to the closet.

'She was so close to me!' Kelly thought as he closed his eyes. 'Damn me and my crush.'

He felt something warm surround him. Also that he was pulled into a pair of strong arms. Kelly opened his eyes to see a blanket and Ayame holding him. He blushed making his face redder.

"Hey, don't get any ideas." Ayame said as she put his head on her chest. "My sister instincts are kicking in."

'If you only knew the truth about my feelings…' Kelly thought as he leaned into the warmth. "Thank-you."

'I remember I took care of Thomas the last time he got sick.' Ayame said as she wrapped the blanket around him tighter. 'I held him just like this.'

She looked down to see Kelly fast asleep. Ayame sighed as she leaned against the wall. She could feel his chest rise and fall against her stomach. Her dark eyes scanned the room before she wrapped her arms around Kelly and buried her face in his hair.

'I never could tell Lenalee or Uncle Lavi the truth.' Ayame thought as she could smell the shampoo Kelly used. 'I never could tell them that I loved Uncle Lavi so much it hurt.'

Ayame felt that familiar feeling coming back in the pit of her stomach. The one of jealousy and guilt. She glanced down at the sleeping boy in her arms. To her he seemed like an angel. Ayame felt herself smile.

'I'll never tell anyone that I want to find someone like Lavi.' Ayame thought as she closed her eyes. 'I'll never tell…not even Hikari.'

:Ayame is he alright?: Hikari asked snapping Ayame from her thoughts.

'Thank-goodness.' Ayame thought. :Yeah he's sleeping right now.:

:Good, the Captain is looking up stuff for me…this might take a while.:

:We'll be fine.:

:Do I detect a hint of happiness?:

:YOU'LL REGRET THINKING THAT!:

:You are happy.:

:I guess I don't like seeing him sick.:

:Liar.:

:Shut up and go back to work!:

:Laughs Alright keep a good eye on him.:

Ayame growled as she felt Kelly shift in her arms. She felt his breathing become uneven and he was gripping at the blanket. She gave a quick glance to see him his face in pain.

"Kelly." She said as she shook him. "Kelly!"

He didn't respond but moaned out as he started to pant. Ayame's face paled.

"KELLY WAKE UP!" She yelled shaking him harder. "KELLY BOOKMAN ANSWER ME!"

* * *

Thomas groaned as he lay in his seat on the train. He was wrapped up in a blanket and was shaking. He had a fever and was broke out in a cold sweat.

'Something's wrong with me.' Thomas thought as pain coursed through his body. 'This isn't a normal fever.'

He closed his eyes and images passed before him. They were of his family and friends. Thomas felt the darkness pulling him in. The darkness threatened to swallow him completely. But in that darkness was a strangely familiar warmth. Slowly a voice started to call out to him.

* * *

"Is she doing any better?" Komui asked as he entered Lenalee and Lavi's room.

"No her fever has grown." Lenalee said as she sat beside Lisa who lay in Lenalee and Lavi's bed. "She's started to shake more. Also she appears to be in pain."

"This is bad." Komui said as he looked down at Lisa. "This isn't a normal fever."

"Then what is it?" Lenalee asked her brother as he adjusted his glasses.

"I think some distant deceased soul is reaching out to her." Komui stated as Lisa started to toss and turn.

"Deceased soul?" Lenalee said looking at Lisa. "Who would want to contact her?"

"I have no clue." Her brother replied as he sat on the bed. "All we can do is wait."

"Tom-tom…Nii-san…" Lisa said as she shook.

* * *

Kelly felt the darkness take him. He felt like he was floating in water. He looked around and he spotted Thomas.

"Thomas!" He called out waving at the boy.

"Kelly!" Thomas replied as he ran over.

"Where are we?" Kelly asked looking around.

"Like I know?"

"Nii-san! Tom-tom!"

"LISA!" Kelly said as the girl jumped him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a voice calling me." She replied as she hugged Kelly.

"I heard a voice too." Thomas stated as Kelly looked at him.

"So did I." Kelly said as he stood holding Lisa. "What's going on here?"

_You have been chosen to complete a certain task. I need you to help your parents prevent the tragedy that has been predicted._

"Who are you?!" Thomas shouted into the darkness.

_Me? I am your Grandfather Thomas Theodor Walker-Kanda._

"Grandfather?" Kelly said as he and Lisa blinked. "I didn't know you had a Grandfather."

"No…" Thomas said as a ghostly figured appeared and smiled at them. "Grandfather Mana?"

_So Allen has told you about me. Good, now let's get this show on the road!_

To be continued...

* * *

Lece: Mana has appeared, what could he want with these three? NEXT TIME! Reviews show the love! 


	7. Chapter 7

Lece: Thanks to those who reviewed!

**IMPORTANT MUST READ:** I will not update until I get at least 5 reviews from now on. I really would like some feedback.

Children of Innocence  
CHAPTER 7

* * *

"KELLY COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Ayame yelled as she continued to shake the boy. "WAKE UP DAMN YOU!"

He started to glow slightly and she stopped moving. She noticed his face wasn't in pain and his body was no longer shaking.

"That's not good." Ayame said as he glowed brighter. "Kelly?"

There as a flash of bright light. Ayame shielded her eyes from the light till it disappeared.

"Damn! What the hell was that?!" Ayame said as she felt Kelly move. "Kelly are you alright?"

"Yeah." He replied in a slightly deeper voice. "My fever's gone."

"That's good." Ayame said as she rubbed her eyes. 'Wait a minute…'

She froze. Ayame realized Kelly was a little heavier then before and his voice was deeper. As in sexy deeper. She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open.

"Ayame? Is something wrong?" Kelly asked as he blinked up at her.

She put a hand over her mouth and blushed. Kelly tilt his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Kelly I think you should look in a mirror." Ayame managed to say. 'OH MY GOD! At least we now know where he got his looks.'

Kelly stood and walked to the mirror. He noticed that the height of things were a bit off but didn't think about it too much. He stood before the mirror and went bug eyed.

"HOLY SHIT!" He said as Ayame sat watching. "I'm older and taller."

"No shit." Ayame said as she looked him over. "What happened?"

"I don't remember." Kelly said as he turned around. "I bet I'm taller than you now!"

"SHUT UP!" Ayame yelled as she stood.

The top of her head came to his nose. She pouted and sat back down.

"I miss the little munchkin who came to my chest." Ayame said as Kelly laughed. "Laugh it up buddy!"

"Sorry had to do it." He said as he sat back down. 'I do remember but I can't tell you.'

'He looks like Uncle Lavi's twin.' Ayame thought as she sat cross legged. "Whatever."

'I wonder…this may be my chance to tell her.' Kelly thought he hugged Ayame.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ayame yelled as he hugged her. 'Dear God! Why are you playing with me like this!? He's only ten and I'm fifth-teen!'

"I can protect the two of you now." He whispered in her ear.

Ayame felt a sudden urge come over her body as he held her. She felt the blush return to her face as she felt his breath on her neck. Her mind was racing and so was her heart.

:HIKARI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! HE'S FEVER'S GONE! GET BACK HERE!: Ayame yelled through the link.

:I'm already on my way. Don't yell.: Hikari replied. :What's happened to make the fever go away?:

:You have to see for yourself.:

The door opened and Hikari stood shocked. Kelly let go of Ayame and stood.

"Uncle Lavi? No…Kelly?" she said as he smirked.

"Well?" Kelly said as she closed the door.

"I think you're the same height as Uncle Lavi." Hikari stated looking him over.

"This makes me wonder…" Kelly said as Ayame jumped up.

"Don't you even dare pull your pants down!" She yelled as she pointed at him.

"I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT THAT!" Kelly snapped at her. "I remember Thomas and Lisa being at the same place I was."

"Do you think Thomas is…" Hikari said as she and Ayame looked at each other.

"Oh mother fucking shit." Ayame said as she grabbed her head. "NOW WE WON'T FIND HIM! WE DON'T KNOW WHO HE'LL TAKE AFTER!"

* * *

Thomas stood in front of the bathroom mirror amazed. He was taller and older. His clothes grew with him. He blinked at himself but then grinned.

"Now they won't recognize me." Thomas said as he walked out of the bathroom. "I'll be safe from here on out."

He was now in between Allen and Kanda's height. His hair was still the same length and his face was shaped like Allen's except he looked like Kanda.

"I wonder where Papa and Father have gone to." He said as he reentered his cabin. "Kelly said they went missing on the train that I was on."

* * *

Lenalee and Komui stood amazed at the sight before them. Lisa blinked at them as she sat on the bed.

"Well, at least we know she'll look like you." Komui said as Lenalee punched him.

Lisa's hair had grown to the middle of her back and she had a chest like Lenalee's. Her little night gown had grown with her. Lenalee thanked God that it did.

"Momma, I want to help Nii-san and the girls." Lisa said making Lenalee shake her head.

"What did you promise your Father?" Lenalee asked as Lisa tilted her head to the side.

"He made the promise not me. Can I go with him now?" Lisa asked as Lenalee looked at Komui.

"I'm going with her to catch up to Lavi." She stated as Komui sighed.

"I'll make sure a Komurin goes with the two of you to help her." Komui said as he turned to leave.

"Well Lisa, let's find some clothes you can wear." Lenalee said as Lisa smiled.

"Can I wear your old uniform?"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Ayame lay awake in her bed. She glanced over at Hikari and Kelly. She blushed at the sight of Kelly. Ayame mentally smacked herself and rolled over.

'He's ten you're fifth-teen.' She thought as she sighed and leaned up. 'I need some fresh air.'

She put on a robe and snuck out. The sun was starting to color the sky as she walked up to the railing. Ayame gazed out across the ocean that colored her eyes.

"We can't be together." Ayame whispered as someone walked up to her.

"Aya?" said a voice making her jump.

"Kelly you should be sleeping." Ayame replied as she turned around to face the now teenager.

"Same to you." He replied as he walked up beside her.

He leaned against the railing and watched the sun start to rise.

"Why are you up this early?" Ayame asked him as she turned back around.

"I always watch the sunrise each morning." Kelly replied to her. "I've never seen a sunrise over the ocean before."

"I've seen it once or twice." Ayame stated as a gently breeze started to blow.

"Lucky you." Kelly said.

"Not really."

Kelly glanced at Ayame. He saw fear in her eyes.

"What's eating you?" he asked catching her off guard.

"Nothing just thinking too much I guess." Ayame replied as she gazed down at the water. 'We can't be together. We just can't…'

Kelly gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Ayame was shocked and blushed at how close they were. His green eyes stared into hers as if to be looking into her soul. The sun started to appear above the water.

"You're going to miss it." Ayame said as she turned to look at the sunrise.

Kelly cupped her chin and turned her face back to look at her again.

"You're dancing around the real subject." Kelly stated in a low voice.

"Kelly, what are you doing?" Ayame asked as she tried to pull away.

"I'm trying to show you that I'm worried about you." He said making her stop. "You mean a lot to me no matter how much you pick on me."

Ayame looked into his eyes and saw something else there that scared her.

"Kelly…" she whispered as he leaned forward.

* * *

"PAPA!" yelled a voice as Lavi and Bookman walked down the road to the docks.

"No way!" Lavi said as he turned just to be pounced.

"Hey Bookman." Lenalee said as she ran up to them. "I see we finally caught up."

"Who is this with you?" Bookman asked as he looked at the young girl hugging Lavi.

"PAPA! I was so worried!" the girl said as she hugged Lavi.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Lavi said as he pushed the girl back. "My little Lisa?"

"I grew up!" Lisa said with a smile making Lavi pale and look at Lenalee.

"It just happened about an hour after you left." Lenalee stated as Lisa helped Lavi stand.

"Now I can help Papa search for Nii-san and the girls!" Lisa stated as she twirled around. "Also Tom-tom."

"Lisa, what are you wearing?" Lavi asked as he stopped her to get a look at her.

"Momma's old uniform." She replied as Lavi looked at her. "Is it bad?"

"No." Lavi said as he patted her shoulder. "No."

'He's going to freak.' Lenalee and Bookman thought as they started to walk.

"Lenalee, remind me when she get's this age **NOT** to let her wear skirts!" Lavi whispered to his wife making her giggle.

"She has Lenalee's figure." Bookman stated.

"THAT'S THE PART THAT I FEARED WOULD HAPPEN!" Lavi said turning and looking at him.

"Papa?" Lisa said as Lavi turned back to her.

"Yes my little Lisa?" He said in return.

"I think Nii-san and Tom-tom are big like me too."

Lavi stopped so the other two. All three looked at her.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Allen!"

"…"

"Allen!"

"…"

"GOD DAMN IT MOYASHI!"

"What is it Kanda?" Allen asked as he held his head. "My skull feels like it's cracked open."

"Don't you remember anything?" Kanda snapped as he nudged Allen with his foot.

"Not at the moment I do." Allen said as he looked around.

He blinked. They were in a room with only candles as the only source of light. He went to stand and heard the clinking of chains. Allen looked down to see he was in shackles, only on his left ankle. Kanda had one two.

"What the hell did I drink?" Allen asked making Kanda roll his eyes.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Kanda asked as he sat beside Allen.

"No everything's a blur right now." Allen replied as he rubbed his head. "What the hell gave me such a bad headache?"

"The drug those two Noah gave us." Kanda replied making Allen look at him. "My head's killing me too."

"Noah? Drug?" Allen said making Kanda sweat drop.

Kanda sighed and smacked the back of Allen's head.

"OUCH!" Allen said hitting Kanda in return. "That hurt!"

"Did it help your memory? Because if it didn't I'm doing it again." Kanda stated making Allen glare.

Allen rubbed his temples trying to remember. Kanda just watched him. Thoughts were wiggling their way into his head as he noticed the soft glow on Allen's face. Kanda mentally smacked himself and told himself to keep dirty thoughts out of his head. Yes they were chained up in a locked room alone. But they needed to find Thomas soon after they found a way out of here.

"Damn my head hurts." Allen said making Kanda growl in frustration.

"We had a fight, Thomas heard it. He ran off and we went after him." Kanda said as he rubbed his temples almost losing control. "We were captured by the Noah."

"Oh! Oh…" Allen said as he leaned against the wall. "Damn me and my memory."

"I think that Noah hit you in the head or you hit it hard when he threw you up against the wall." Kanda said examining the back of Allen's head. "You have one hell of a goose egg."

"Yeah but something else is off." Allen said he felt his forehead. "I feel weird."

A piece of paper floated down in front of them. Kanda reached forward and grabbed it. Both read the note in what little light they had. They looked at each other with pale faces.

"This is not good." Kanda said as he glared down at the note. "What were they thinking!?"

"I guess Rhode wanted to do us a favor." Allen said as he sighed. "This is going to be one long night."

"We're screwed." Kanda said crumbling the note up.

"Yup." Allen said as Kanda threw the note across the room.

* * *

_Dear Allen and Kanda,_

_If you haven't figured it out yet, you are locked up in a room together with only candles as your light source. This is to help set the mood. We know that you two have been fighting more and more lately. Thomas told us what happened so we know why he ran off. Don't worry, he will be returned to you safely. Till then the two of you have some time to make up! Now be good little yaoi boys and make up._

_Don't worry, the two of us won't be watching. You have all the time you need to talk things over. Food and drink will be brought to you daily so don't worry about that either. So you two have some time on your hands._

_Sincerely,_

_Rhode and Tyki_

_P.S._

_If you also haven't noticed the fact that the two of you are feeling a little weird, then you are stupid. I'll give you the answer to that question as well. I gave you an aphrodisiac. I did it to stir things up! So have fun making up!_

* * *

To be continued…

Lece: Uh oh. This will get interesting. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Lece: Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry it took a bit to update. I was working on the sequel to Rhode's Birthday Wish. IT'S ALMOST COMPLETE! Here's the story!

Children of Innocence  
CHAPTER 8

* * *

Ayame felt the heat come to her cheeks. Her eyes were closed and she could feel her body shiver. Kelly's lips were hot against her forehead. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. They parted and Kelly looked out over the water. Ayame stared at him for a few seconds letting things settle in.

"It's beautiful." Kelly said as the sun started to rise. "I have a feeling none of us will be the same when we return home."

"Kelly, you didn't mean to kiss my forehead did you?" Ayame asked as she continued to look at him.

"What gave you that idea?" Kelly asked his eyes never leaving the sun rise.

"You're tone of voice a few minutes ago." Ayame replied her hers never leaving him.

"You are a nut case."

"Kelly, tell me the truth."

"What truth?"

"Are you in love with me or not?"

"Why should I answer?"

"BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW THAT'S WHY YOU BIG HEADED BASTARD!" Ayame yelled at Kelly.

Kelly raised an eyebrow at Ayame as he glanced at her. "Why do you need to know this?"

Ayame blushed deep red and turned away.

"Forget it." Ayame said as she started to walk away.

"I'll tell you when the time's right." Kelly said making her stop. "Only when the time's right."

"You are just as slick as your father!" Ayame said as he started to walk towards her.

"Thanks for the compliment." Kelly said as he walked passed her.

"That wasn't a compliment you bastard." Ayame growled as she followed him.

* * *

"Papa why do I have to wear the cloak?" Lisa asked as they sat on the boat. 

"Because it's chili out here that's why." Lavi replied as he smiled at her.

"Is it because you don't want all the boys looking at me?" she asked in return making Lavi face flop.

'She's so smart…' Lavi thought as he cleared his throat. "Lisa…"

"It's alright if you don't want boys looking at me." Lisa said making Lavi's mouth drop open. "I understand if you want to be overprotective and don't want to see me pregnant."

"LENALEE!" Lavi said as Lisa smiled at him. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING HER?!"

"Don't look at me. Blame my brother." Lenalee replied as she brought out some tea. "You know how he is."

"I'm gonna kill him." Lavi murmured as he took his tea.

"Lisa, are you sure about this?" Bookman asked as Lenalee handed him his tea.

"Of course. I want to help and I might be able to find Nii-san." Lisa replied as she took her tea.

"You know how to find Kelly?" Lavi said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, if we can find Ayame we will find Kelly." Lisa replied making all sweat drop.

"Ayame? Kelly and Aya fight like cats all the time." Lavi stated making Lisa shake her head.

"That's a ploy Nii-san uses so no one will notice his love for her." Lisa stated making Lavi and Lenalee look at each other.

"Oh God." Lavi said as he held his head. "Allen's gonna kill me!"

"I doubt that, we both know Aya has a crush on you." Lenalee said as she looked at her tea. "She won't tell anyone but we all know it."

"So if Kelly has become a teenager as well then he should look something like Lavi." Bookman said as Lisa nodded.

"Correct, Nii-san will look like Papa while I will look like Mom." Lisa said looking at the map. "Now if I were Nii-san which route would I take."

"If Kelly looks like me then…Aya will…I'M GONNA DIE EITHER WAY!" Lavi said making Lenalee smack him in the head.

* * *

Thomas's golem started to bounce around in his pocket as he waited at the next station. He stared at it. The eye was glowing red meaning it was a message from either: Lavi, Kelly or someone his Papa didn't want him talking to. He sighed and answered.

"_Thomas, is that you?"_

Thomas smiled. "Yeah what do you want you Rabbit?"

* * *

Kelly growled as he looked around. No one was around him. He had managed to slip away so he could call his friend about their current location. Kelly could see that they would reach land sooner than expected.

"Damn you for giving me that nickname!" Kelly said into his golem.

"_It suits you."_

"Look we're going to reach land in two days." Kelly replied as an anger mark appeared on his face.

"_So?"_

"Where are you at?"

"_Like I'm telling you."_

"Did you figure it out?"

"_???"_

"About your parents?"

"_No."_

"Alright I overheard your sisters talking. I think I know what happened."

"_Well then start talking!"_

"By the way they were talking, they received a note."

"_Note? About what?"_

"It was from two Noah, claiming to have taken you parents."

* * *

Thomas gritted his teeth. His parents had explained to him how he and his sisters had been conceived. Also everything about the two Noah who had helped. They figured since he was 10 now he had a right to know what had happened. Not only that they briefed him on how the Noah were the enemy.

"What else can you tell me? Who are they!?" Thomas almost yelled into the golem.

"_There were no names signed to the note."_

Thomas growled and looked around. He still had some time to kill before the train arrived.

"Look, you do your best and find out who could have done this!" Thomas said.

"_Don't worry, I will do that for you."_

"No tricks?" Thomas asked. 'Knowing Kelly there's gotta be a catch.'

"_Not this time, I'm already working my charm."_

Thomas stared at his golem with such a glare that the golem sweat dropped.

"_I am feeling a glare coming through the golem."_

"If you even dare do something to upset Aya I will kill you upon my return."

* * *

Kelly sighed. 'Overprotective of them as always.'

"_Look, my train's here so go back to them."_

"What do you want me to do other than find out who the two Noah are?"

"_Go to hell."_

"OTHER THAN THAT!"

"_Watch over them for me since I can't be there. AND STAY AWAY FROM AYA!"_

The line went dead and Kelly put his golem up. He sighed as he stood from his hiding spot on the roof of the ship. He was near one of the smoke stacks.

"I should have never told him that I liked his sister." Kelly grumbled as he walked back to the cabin.

* * *

Allen and Kanda stared at the wall. Neither of them was moving.

"How are you feeling?" Allen asked Kanda.

"I think you know how I feel right now." Kanda replied back.

"Do you think we can wade this stuff out?" Allen asked.

"Who knows." Kanda said folding his arms.

"Why is it you don't want the girls to go to school?"

Kanda glanced at Allen. Allen had his eyes closed as he leaned back against the wall. Kanda sighed and leaned back.

"To tell you the truth I don't know." Kanda replied as he closed his eyes. "I guess the thought of the girls leaving scares me."

"I'm scared that they will find boyfriends." Allen stated. "I don't feel like any boy they find is right for either of them."

"Same here. What are we going to do then?"

"I have no clue."

"We suck at parenting."

"No we don't."

"Prove it."

"We have three good kids who don't try to do stuff to gain our attention."

"Other than that?"

"They listen to us when we speak to them and take in our opinions."

"Anything else?"

"They know more about us then what we think we do."

Kanda looked at Allen. Allen was looking at him.

"They know we fight and they try to help get us back together every time. They are the reason we have managed to stay together all this time." Allen stated while looking at his feet. "I have failed to notice this until now."

"I think we have done well then." Kanda said making Allen look up. "If they have tolerance towards the two of us then we have done a good job."

Allen laughed making Kanda smile.

"You're right." Allen said as he calmed down. "The most important thing we taught them was to speak their mind, have a mind of their own and know the difference between right and wrong."

"We've had help from people at the Order." Kanda inserted.

"I know, Lavi is now getting to know what it was like for us."

"He'll learn the hard way."

"Wait till his little Lisa grows up and looks like Lenalee."

"I fear for all the boys who hit on her."

"I miss this about us…"

Kanda glanced at Allen. Allen had scooted closer to where they were only a few inches apart.

"Miss what about us?" Kanda questioned gain a quick glance from those silver eyes.

"How we could talk about things." Allen replied. "Especially when it concerned our children."

"I guess with the girls being teenagers and acting like us we went into over protective parent mode." Kanda stated making Allen grin.

"I guess so." Allen said as he laid his head on Kanda's shoulder. "We hardly have time to ourselves now."

"We have two teenagers and a ten year old." Kanda whispered. "It's natural that we worry more about them then our private life."

"Well I miss that private life a lot." Allen whispered back.

"Well we are alone and have some free time…"

Allen raised an eye brow at Kanda for the last comment.

"Is that you talking or the aphrodisiac?" Allen asked as Kanda smirked.

"Both." The blue haired samurai replied leaning down to his lover.

Allen grinned back. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

The younger of the two was pushed onto his back as his lover crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.

* * *

"Alright." Rhode said as her and Tyki sat at a table. "Now what?"

"Well, Thomas is moving along the right path. The girls are in hot pursuit and the redhead is on their trail." Tyki said looking at the map. "So far we are in the clear zone."

"What can we do though?" Rhode said as she leaned back. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know we worked so hard to give them children only to have to take them away." Tyki said as he sighed while running a hand through his hair.

"What's bothering me is the fact that the Earl thinks that all three of their kids is the children needed to bring God down."

"I know, I don't think the girls are part of it."

"Then who are the other children needed for the Earl's plan to work?"

"Who knows and I rather not know." Tyki said as he stood.

"This sucks." Rhode said as she folded her arms.

"There's nothing we can do right know is try to think of a way to keep our tails safe while helping the kids." Tyki said as he put stuff up.

"Wait…doesn't the head of the Asian Branch have a 10 year old?" Rhode asked looking through the file.

"I think so why?" Tyki asked as Rhode pulled out three pictures.

"Look at this. The three of them were born in the same month each being only 3 days apart." Rhode said pointing at the information. "Not only that but their times of birth are within minutes of each other."

"You don't think that these three 10 year olds are the key do you?" Tyki said as Rhode pulled out the pictures.

"Right now all the clues are pointing in this direction." Rhode said as she gazed at the pictures. "Hopefully Earl-sama doesn't find this information out."

"I do too for their safety." Tyki said as they gazed at the pictures.

* * *

RING! RING! RING! RING!

"Hello Komui speaking!" Komui said as he answered his phone.

"Komui-san, we have a problem." said a voice.

"Baku? What's wrong?" Komui asked as he sat down.

"Has Lisa turned into a teenager?"

Komui's eyes widened and he jumped from his seat.

"Who else has turned into a teenager?!" Komui said into the phone.

* * *

Lenalee's golem started to bounce around and she grabbed it. She ran to the nearest telephone to take the call.

"Yes?" she said after she plugged her golem up.

"Lenalee!" said a loud voice.

"Nii-san?" Lenalee said confused. "What's wrong? Do you have a hint for us?"

"NO! I HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS!" Komui's voice replied.

"Terrible news?" Lenalee said catching Lavi and Bookman's attention.

"YES! Lisa, Thomas and Kelly were not the only ones to become teenagers!"

* * *

To be continued…

Lece: Uh oh. Sounds like more trouble is about to brew! Sorry it took so long! I'm blaming college!


	9. Chapter 9

Lece: Sorry it took so long to update!

Children of Innocence  
Chapter 9

* * *

Thomas walked off the train and looked around. His golem started to bounce around again. The eye was red so he answered it.

"Yes?" Thomas said as the golem floated in front of him.

"_I can't believe you came in search of me."_ A voice replied.

"_Well things aren't going well right now." Thomas replied as he sat on a bench. "Where are you?"_

"_At the station waiting for you. What are you wearing?"_

Thomas grinned. "I'm afraid you have to hear this."

"_?"_

"I have become a teenager via a spell or something like that."

"_Who do you look more like? Allen or Kanda?"_

"Combination." Thomas replied as he leaned back. "I'm sitting on the bench."

"Well then." Said a voice.

Thomas looked up to see a man in Exorcist dress. He had a hat on and red hair. Thomas smiled and stood.

"Good to see you General." Thomas said making the man smirk.

"You truly are a combination of those two." The man said as he turned. "Let's go before you get noticed."

"I have a question for you, why did we meet here in Germany instead of China?" Thomas asked as they walked out of the station.

"I heard about what happened to your parents." The man replied as they started down the street. "We are going in search of them."

"Really?" Thomas said.

"Yes you need to call that friend of yours and tell him that you are with me." The man said.

"What for?"

"They are to meet up with us so we can search for Allen and Kanda."

Thomas blinked at the man before him. "You just want to see the girls."

"If you are a teenager then so is Lisa, your friend and the Asian Branch's Head's son." Cross said as they walked through the market place. "It's not a good combination."

"Does it mean something?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, the Earl has made his next move." Cross said as they stopped in front of a hotel. "You and two others are the keys."

* * *

Kelly's golem danced around his head waking him up. He leaned up and answered it.

"Yes?" he said half asleep.

"_Hey Rabbit I need to speak to you."_

Kelly snapped awake and looked around. Ayame and Hikari weren't in the room. He sighed and turned his gaze back to the golem.

"You are very lucky you sisters weren't in the room when you called." Kelly said.

"_Doesn't matter I want you to find me."_

Kelly's mouth dropped open. "YOU WHAT?"

"_Look I need you help here in Germany, I'm in the town Miranda was from."_

"I'll have to talk to the girls, we're making a stop in Germany tomorrow."

"_Wow you are reaching land early."_

"No problems and bad weather."

"_Alright, call me when you reach the station. That way I can pick you guys up and bring you to the hotel I'm staying at."_

"Is everything alright? What changed your mind?"

"_Some information I discovered."_

Kelly blinked in confusion.

"_It has to do with Lisa's prediction."_

"Alright I'll call you. What about my Dad? I'm sure he's tailing us."

"_I'll ask my source what to do."_

"Source? You don't mean that…"

"_I have to go right now. Call me when you reach the station."_

The line went dead and the door slammed open. Ayame stood there with a death glare. Kelly gulped and smiled.

"Morning!" He said as she slammed the door shut. "Please no killing me!"

Ayame pinned Kelly down on the bed with her gun at his forehead.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN CONTACT WITH THOMAS?" Ayame yelled her other hand tight on Kelly's throat. "SPEAK NOW OR DIE!"

"I'veknowforawhilenowbutheonlycallsme!Pleasedon'tkillme!HesaidifItoldyouhewouldripmyvoiceboxout!Hedidn'twantyoutofindhimjustyettillhefoundoutwhereAllenandKandawere!" Kelly said closing his eyes.

"Speak slowly not so fast I can't understand." Ayame hissed her eyes getting darker. "Start now!"

"I've know for a while but he only calls me! Please don't kill me! He said if I told you he would rip my voice box out! He didn't want you to hind him just yet till he found out where Allen and Kanda were!" Kelly said in a squeaky voice.

"WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?" Ayame questioned. "TELL ME THAT!"

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU'LL HAVE TO ASK HIM! HE WOULDN'T GIVE ME FULL DETAILS!" Kelly replied trying to free himself. "Please move off of me I can't breathe!"

"Not till you tell me the full truth!" Ayame said as she leaned close to his face. "I want to know every detail that he has given you."

Kelly opened an eye and glance down past Ayame's face. A light bulb went off in his head and it made him smirk.

"I just noticed you don't have a bra on today." Kelly said making Ayame flush and jump a little. "GOT YOU!"

Kelly pinned Ayame to the bed. Ayame glared up at Kelly. It was a very awkward position for them to be in. 

'If Hikari walks in on us she'll kill me and him for such a thing!' Ayame thought. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"I helped him! The moment I found out he ran off I called him. I gave him the route to take that's why I was reading maps." Kelly explained. "Neither of us figured that your parents would go missing. Thomas wanted to be found but now we have bigger fish to fry."

Ayame glared up at Kelly. Kelly sighed and leaned back. Ayame leaned up punching Kelly in the face. Kelly hit the floor as Hikari walked into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Hikari said as Ayame stomped out of the room.

"Ask him." Ayame snarled as she slammed the door.

Hikari looked back at Kelly who was just laying on the floor. She nudged him with her foot. He groaned and leaned up.

"Mind explaining why she hit you?" Hikari asked looking at Kelly's cheek. "You're going to have a nasty bruise."

"Dad should have never taught her how to hit." Kelly said as Hikari went to get some ice from the ice box. 

"Not only him but Father taught us." Hikari said as she handed Kelly a bag of ice.

She sat down on a bed and waited. Kelly sighed and looked up at Hikari.

"You're going to hit me too." Kelly stated making Hikari raise an eyebrow.

"I suspected you were in contact with Thomas." Hikari stated making Kelly's mouth drop open. "I didn't tell Ayame because something like this would happen."

"All right then, I'll explain what's been going on since I found out he ran off." Kelly said as he leaned back against the bed. "It might take a little while."

* * *

"DAMN THAT KELLY TO HELL TWICE OVER!" Ayame screamed as she walked out onto the deck.

She walked over to the railing and sat down. Ayame hung her feet off the edge of the ship as she rested her arms on the railing. Teresa floated down to sit on her shoulder.

"He's just like Uncle Lavi up one side and down the other." Ayame murmured as she rested her head on her hands.

Ayame watched the water. It always calmed her for some reason. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I should call Uncle Lavi and tell him what's going on. I bet he's so worried."

* * *

"What do you mean they weren't the only ones!" Lenalee nearly yelled into the phone.

"Baku's child has also become a teenager!" Komui's voice came through. "He can't figure out why either."

"What could all of this mean?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't have a clue myself. I will update you as much as I can."

The line went dead and Lenalee hung up. She turned back to the others and shrugged her shoulders.

"So Baku's child is an adult now too." Bookman said as Lenalee sat beside Lavi.

"Seems that way." Lenalee said as Lisa looked out onto the ocean.

"I think we better rest some." Lavi said glance at the sun. "It'll be another two days before we reach Germany."

"I agree. Come on Lisa." Lenalee said standing.

Lisa jumped up and followed Lenalee.

"I'll be there in a second." Lavi said as Bookman stood.

Bookman raised an eyebrow but nodded. He left and Lavi pulled out his golem. Lavi stood and went to the deck. 

"Alright, this is Lavi." Lavi said into his golem.

"_Uncle Lavi…"_

Lavi stared at the golem. He sat down and leaned back against the railing.

"Aya, are you three alright?" Lavi asked.

"_We're fine. I'm sure you know that the boys are adults now." Ayame's voice replied._

"Yeah we know."

"_We'll reach Germany tomorrow morning. Thomas wants us to meet him there."_

"WHAT?"

"_Kelly has known this entire time."_

Lavi sighed and shook his head.

"Did Thomas say why he wanted us to meet him there?"

"_Kelly told him that Father and Papa went missing. He wants to meet up so we can search for them."_

"Ayame…"

"_I'm not in the mind to argue with you right now. I'm just reporting."_

Lavi blinked at the golem. He closed his eye and shook his head.

"Ayame we need to talk."

* * *

Ayame gritted her teeth. She knew this would be coming or might be coming. That meant he was alone talking to her.

"I know what you're thinking." Ayame said as Teresa floated in front of her.

"_Then you know why we must talk." Lavi's voice came through._

"Yeah…I rather not talk about it." Ayame replied. "I'm scared of what will happen."

"_Ayame…"_

"I know that I'll never be able to win you heart as a lover but I know that…I use to dream of such things."

Ayame waited but Lavi didn't reply. So she went on.

"Right now all I want is a boy like you. Which might be a little hard to find since you are one of a kind."

She heard Lavi laugh a little. That made her heart feel better.

"_Do you feel better telling me this instead of keeping it locked up?"_

A picture of Kelly popped into Ayame's mind. She gulped and shook her head.

"_Are you alright?"_

"Yeah I feel better since I've talked to you." Ayame replied standing.

"_Ayame, it's alright to fall in love."_

"But not with your son." Ayame said before she realized it. "SHIT MOTHER FUCK!"

* * *

Lavi stared at the golem shocked. He knew this might happen.

"You didn't mean to say that did you?" Lavi asked while hearing Ayame curse.

"_My tongue spoke before my mind could think." Ayame replied._

"Ayame do you realize that Kelly has a crush on you?" Lavi asked.

There was a bit of silence and it began to scare Lavi.

"_He what?"_

'Oh shit.' Lavi thought as he sighed. "Kelly likes you likes you."

"_SO HE DID MEAN TO KISS MY LIPS INSTEAD OF MY FOREHEAD!" Ayame's voice yelled._

Lavi covered his mouth. His son was already pulling moves on Ayame.

"Ayame, Kelly kissed you?" Lavi asked.

"_Yes! My forehead but the way the situation was going it felt like he wanted to kiss my lips."_

'My son is already turning into me.' Lavi thought. 'Lenalee's going to kill me.'

"_Uncle Lavi I'm sorry but I have to go now. Hikari will come looking for me soon. We're meeting in Miranda's hometown."_

"Alright keep me posted if anything happens." Lavi said before the line went dead. "I'm going to die! I'm going to die!"

* * *

Ayame walked back to the cabin. She had a few things to discuss with Kelly. Suddenly she stopped outside the door. He body started to shake a little. The door opened and it was Hikari. Hikari noticed Ayame shaking and grabbed her shoulders.

"AYAME!" Hikari said making Kelly jump up.

Ayame broke free of Hikari and ran back up onto the deck. Her eyes had changed. Hikari and Kelly followed her.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kelly yelled as Ayame pointed out over the water.

"About 30 of them." Ayame said as she turned with her Akuma eyes activated. "IT'S AKUMA!"

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: Uh oh. Trouble for the kids. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Lece: Sorry if it takes me a bit to update. I just got a job and boy if it isn't hell…I hardly have time to write in between work and classes. T.T I'm really sorry for the late update!

Children of Innocence  
CHAPTER 10

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kelly yelled as Ayame pointed out over the water.

"About 30 of them." Ayame said as she turned with her Akuma eyes activated. "IT'S AKUMA!"

Slowly in the distant you could make them out. All three looked at each other.

"Son of a…" Kelly said as Hikari and Ayame pulled out their weapons.

"Go back below deck! Warn the crew!" Hikari ordered Kelly.

"Fine! I'm coming back!" Kelly said as he ran below deck.

"Hopefully we will be done by the time he gets back." Ayame said as she cocked her gun. "I don't want him fighting."

"Agreed." Hikari said as the Akuma swarmed that them.

"Let's go!" Both said as they started to attack the akuma.

* * *

Lisa perked up from her bed. She leaned up and looked out the window of hers and her mother's room.

"Nii-san…" Lisa said as she could see lights flashing in the distance. "Please be safe."

Lenalee opened her eyes and saw Lisa awake.

"Lisa darling, you should sleep." She said as she leaned up.

"But I can see lights in the distance." Lisa said pointing out of the window.

Lenalee looked and gasped.

"Oh no! The girls and Kelly!" Lenalee said as she jumped up and started to get dressed.

"Mother, what are you going to do?" Lisa asked as she watched her mother.

"I'm going to help them. I want you to go wake your father that way you all can follow me." Lenalee replied as she opened the door. "I'll contact you when everything is safe."

"Yes ma'am." Lisa said making Lenalee smile.

"Good girl now go wake Papa." Lenalee said before she disappeared through the door.

"How to wake Papa…I know! I'll tell him…no that'll give him a heart attack." Lisa said as she got dressed. "Better find a bottle of water."

* * *

Lenalee stood on the deck and watched the flashing lights. She was praying that Kelly wasn't involved in the battle. Her boots activated and Lenalee dashed across the water.

"Hold on girls I'm coming!" Lenalee said as she glided across the water.

* * *

Thomas awoke from feeling pain in his stomach. He was use to these feelings. It meant trouble was brewing somewhere for his sisters. The moon shown through the window. He stood and opened the window. The wind blew in and he could smell blood.

"Ayame, Hikari." Thomas said as he closed his eyes. "Be safe where ever you two are."

He gazed down at the bracelet on his left wrist. A dark blue crystal was embedded into the black metal. It was glowing slightly. Thomas looked to the moon once more his silver eyes full of fear.

"Father, Papa. Where are you? I'll never forgive myself if you are hurt because of me."

* * *

Allen bolted up from his slumber. He and Kanda lay beside one another half nude. The cursed one had a hand over his left eye. A groan of pain escaped his lips waking his lover. Kanda leaned up worried.

"It's okay." Allen said as he shook slightly. "Akuma are nearby."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Kanda asked pulling Allen into his arms.

"No, I think it has to do with the girls." Allen said as he shook again. "They are fighting Akuma and I can't tell where they are."

"You and Ayame share the curse right? Can you see what she sees?" Kanda asked Allen as the eyepiece appeared on Allen's eye.

"I don't know." Allen said as he closed his eye. "Let me try."

Allen felt as though he was being pulled out of his body. When he opened his eye he saw nothing but the ocean. Pain shot through his eye making him grab it.

"Alright stop." Kanda said as he gripped Allen tighter. "You'll exhaust yourself."

"They must be on a ship for all I saw was the ocean." Allen replied as he leaned into Kanda's arms. "Dear god let them be alright."

* * *

"AYAME!" Hikari yelled as her twin was thrown overboard.

Ayame was plunged deep into the depths. The salt in the water stung her eyes as she tried to see around her. The akuma was pulling her down since he had a grip to her leg.

'Damn it!' she thought as she pointed her gun at the akuma. 'Die you fucker!'

She shot multiple times until he blew up. Ayame looked up to see that she was far away from the ship. Slowly she began to swim upwards towards the light. She was running out of air as she swam. There was an explosion above water and Ayame panicked. Her heart beat faster as she began to swim faster.

'Hikari…Kelly…' She thought as she started to black out. 'Can't end here…must find…'

She saw a pale red light coming towards her. Ayame put her hand out towards the light as her world became dark.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Lavi said as he, Bookman and Lisa stood on the deck of their ship.

"Calm down." Bookman said as he watched Lavi pace back and forth.

"The lights have stopped." Lisa stated pointing. "But I do see a red light."

"That's Kelly." Lavi stated as he pulled out his hammer. "We'll head for that direction."

"You always fear the worse." Bookman said as Lavi's hammer grew.

"He's my only son." Lavi replied. "He has a good heart and I can't afford to lose him."

Lisa closed her eyes and remembered her nightmare. It was becoming clearer every time now. The image of her father dying embedded deep into her memory.

'I can't let him or Kelly out of my sights.' Lisa thought as Lavi helped her sit on the handle of his hammer. 'They are part of me…I fear this will affect Ayame as well…for my other dreams concern her…'

* * *

"Ayame!" Hikari yelled as she watched her sister disappear into the ocean.

She defeated the akuma she was fighting and ran to the railing. Another akuma appeared in front of her and she cursed. Out of now where a person came from the water and destroyed the akuma.

"Aunt Lenalee!" Hikari said as another ran past her. "Kelly!"

Both watch Kelly dive into the waters. They fought off the akuma till they all were gone.

"Kelly!" Lenalee yelled as they ran to the railing.

A red light shone through the water. Suddenly Kelly surfaced with Ayame in his arms. Hikari threw a rope down and Lenalee helped her pull the two onto the boat.

"She's not breathing!" Hikari said as she checked Ayame over. "Get a doctor or something!"

Kelly didn't give Lenalee time to check him over as he was by Ayame's side. A black metal bracelet with a red gem in it glowed as he placed a hand over Ayame's chest.

"Mimic!" Kelly said making the gem turn blue.

The wind started to blow and a blue ball of air appeared in Kelly's hand. He pushed it against Ayame's chest. He drew back and they waited. Ayame started to cough and Hikari turned her to the side. Ayame coughed out the water and took a deep breath. Lenalee grabbed Kelly into a crushing hug.

"Mom I'm okay." Kelly said as he was being squished. "I wasn't involved with the fight."

"No but you dove after Ayame!" Lenalee said grabbing his ear. "You should have known better but I'm glad you did!"

"Hikari what happened?" Ayame asked her twin. "All I remember is a red light."

"Kelly jumped in the water after you…he saved your life." Hikari said making Ayame glance at Kelly. "You should thank him."

"MOM WILL YOU STOP THAT!?" Kelly yelled trying to escape Lenalee's grasp. "You're worse than Dad!"

Ayame laughed as Lenalee grabbed him by his ears and started to lecture him. Kelly glared at her the entire time. Hikari ran to find a blanket for both of them. Ayame watched as Kelly was forced to listen to his mother. She knew when her uncle arrived she would receive one as well as Hikari. Her thoughts were interrupted by the warmth of a blanket.

"Uncle Lavi will be here soon." Hikari said as she looked over the water. "Rest till then sis."

Ayame just nodded before she walked away. When she closed her eyes she saw images that were not of her own. It was of a cave full of candles.

'Father must have tapped into my curse.' Ayame thought as she rubbed her temples. 'I see things he sees and have a migraine afterwards.'

"NII-SAN!" screamed a voice as someone jumped Kelly.

They went rolling across the deck till they hit the wall of the cabins. Hikari and Ayame blinked at the sight.

"That could have went better."

Ayame turned to see Lavi and Bookman step onto deck. Lavi's hammer returned to him as he shook his head.

"Lisa don't kill your brother." Lenalee said as the said girl was squeezing Kelly till he turned blue.

"Nii-san I was so worried about you!" Lisa said as she let go of Kelly.

"Oh my god." Hikari and Ayame said as they looked at Lisa. "It's Lenalee."

"Don't remind me." Lavi said as he rubbed his temples. "I already feel old enough."

Ayame and Hikari noticed Lisa's chest making them glance at their own.

"Damn…we got the short end of the stick." Ayame whispered to Hikari.

"Think, if we did have a chest like that we would be in chastity belts right now." Hikari whispered back.

"Don't give Uncle Lavi any ideas." Ayame said as Kelly gapped at his sister.

"Lisa…" Kelly said looking at his 'little' sister. "Dad…WHY DID YOU LET HER LEAVE THE HOUSE LIKE THIS!?"

"I didn't know!" Lavi replied. "Kelly stand up for a minute…"

Kelly stood and Lavi sighed making Lenalee shake her head.

"Okay you're not taller than me." Lavi stated making the twins bust out in laughter. "I can't believe Komui let Lisa wear your mother's old uniform."

:Hikari?: Ayame called to her twin.

:What is it Aya?: Hikari replied.

:How did Kelly save me?:

:He used his innocence…:

:What did he do or say?:

:He said Mimic…then a small ball of wind formed in his hand.:

"I know that technique." Ayame whispered.

"We need to speak to your hero." Hikari whispered back.

"I'll thank him later…"

"Girls…"

Both looked up to see Lavi with his arms folded. They smiled at him but he kept his stern look.

"Damn…why don't our powers work anymore!?" Ayame said grabbing her head.

"You're not 6 anymore that's why." Lavi replied with a sigh. "You better explain yourselves."

"Kelly followed us." Hikari stated as Lavi glanced at his son. "Don't be too harsh on him."

"I know he planned a good portion of this himself." Lavi stated. "He's just as much at fault as you two."

"Once we found Thomas we were going to come home." Ayame said wrapping the blanket tighter around her body. "We both knew we were going to need the Order's help to find our parents."

Lavi looked to Hikari. She nodded in agreement. Bookman watched from a far as Lenalee continued to lecture Kelly.

"We had not intentions of bringing Kelly along." Ayame also inserted. "He sorta caught us sneaking out…"

"Anything else?" Lavi asked as Hikari looked at Ayame.

"It was my idea." Ayame said covering Hikari's mouth to stop her protests. "I brought up the idea and Hikari followed me on it."

Lavi rubbed his temples. "You do realize once your parents hear of this…how much trouble all of us are in?"

"Yeah." Both said. "We know."

"We're going to retrieve Thomas and then you three plus Kelly and Lisa are returning to the Order." Lavi stated looking at them sternly. "Now why is Thomas waiting in Miranda's hometown?"

"Kelly…mind filling in that detail?" Ayame said leaning to look at Kelly. "You're the one who spoke with him the most."

"It's now _why_ he is staying there…it's _who_ he's with." Kelly said rubbing his ears.

"Who?" Lenalee said. "What do you know?"

"Who is this person?" Bookman asked Kelly as Lisa sat beside her brother.

"Allen's gonna kill me…" Kelly said grabbing his head. "Blame Thomas! He's the one who has kept contact with him!"

"With who Kelly?" Lavi asked. "Who is he with?"

"One word…" Hikari said gaining the grownup's looks.

"Cross." Ayame finished making the other three pale.

"Marshall Cross?!" Lenalee said as Lavi looked at Kelly.

"Are you sure?" Lavi asked him.

"Yeah…Thomas said if he ran away he would run to Cross." Kelly replied shaking. "He said he knew Cross would be able to talk some sense into Allen and Kanda."

"This will not end well for any of us." Bookman said as he shook his head. "What shall we do then?"

"I don't know." Lavi said running a hand through his hair. "We just have to talk to Cross."

"Lisa…" Kelly whispered to his sister. "Did you tell dad the truth?"

"Sorta had to." Lisa replied. "He was going after you and I became so worried…"

"Man, he's gonna lecture me for not telling him."

"I've had more dreams."

Kelly looked at Lisa as Ayame and Hikari walked up. The other three were in a group talking.

"About what Lisa?" Kelly asked as Lisa looked at Ayame.

"About Ayame…" she replied making Hikari look at her twin.

"What did you see?" Ayame asked as she knelt down. "Please tell me."

"You in a white dress…" Lisa started as she closed her eyes. "But the other man I've never seen before."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Hikari asked glancing at Lavi and Lenalee. "Have you told the grownups?"

"I haven't said anything till now." Lisa replied.

"What did the man look like sis?" Kelly asked as Lisa shook her head.

"I can't…I don't remember much…just the fact that Ayame looked like she was under a spell." Lisa said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Even the smallest detail is important." Ayame said hugging her. "Please tell us…we'll ask nothing more of you."

Lisa looked up at Ayame. "Promise not to tell Papa?"

Ayame smiled at her. "I promise."

"Ayame we can't do that!" Hikari said.

"Dad and Mom have a right to know!" Kelly said receiving a glare.

"Obviously this is my wedding day." Ayame said. "I sorta of want to know who my Prince Charming is."

"If it concerns your safety we're telling." Kelly said looking at Lisa. "You agree right sis?"

"Yes, but we can't know for sure just yet." Lisa said.

"Alright go ahead and tell me." Ayame said smiling.

Lisa took in a deep breath not knowing how her next words would affect the teenager.

"This man…he…had golden eyes and black crosses across his forehead."

* * *

To be continued…

Lece: O.o Big twist! Sorry for the late…late…LATE update…I hate working! Please review! Remember I need at LEAST 5 before I update!


	11. Chapter 11

Lece: Here's the next chapter!

Children of Innocence  
Chapter 11

* * *

"This man…he…had golden eyes and black crosses across his forehead."

Ayame paled so did Kelly and Hikari. Lisa just blinked at them.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lisa asked getting Lavi's attention.

"Why are the three of you pale?" Lavi asked turning.

"I think we all might be sea sick dad." Kelly replied quickly. "Remember fighting akuma rocks the boat."

Lavi looked at him but Kelly kept his composure. Lavi looked at Lenalee with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't the four of you retire for the night." Lenalee said. "We'll talk to the captain."

"Alright." Hikari said helping Ayame stand. "Night then."

Kelly helped Lisa stand and they walked towards their cabin. Lavi carefully watched them.

"How much did you hear?" Bookman asked Lavi.

"A good portion." Lavi replied. "Lisa had another vision."

"About what?" Lenalee asked.

"Ayame getting married." Lavi stated leaning against the railing. "Cross won't like hearing this."

"Technically it's good news." Bookman said making Lavi shake his head.

"Not when the guy is our enemy." Lavi replied.

"You mean…" Lenalee said as Lavi closed his eye.

"Noah."

* * *

"NOAH!" Ayame said as she screamed in her pillow. "WHY ME LORD WHY!?"

"Remember Lisa said you looked like you were in a trance." Kelly pointed out. "It was not of your will to marry the Noah."

"Still doesn't help!" Ayame yelled at him throwing the pillow. "And why are you still in here?"

"Well Hikari and Lisa went to get you some food." Kelly replied. "You took quite a beating out there."

"Whatever." Ayame said folding her arms. "Oh and thanks for saving me."

"You would have done it for me."

Ayame looked at Kelly. She blinked at him as he stared at the bracelet on his wrist.

"That technique you used…" Ayame said grabbing his wrist. "That was Thomas's wind force technique."

"I have the ability to copy a technique once I see it." Kelly explained. "I call it Mimic."

"What else can you do with it?" Ayame questioned sitting down while letting go of him.

"Copy a person's looks." Kelly replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"How long?"

Kelly looked at Ayame confused. "How long what?"

"How long have you had a crush on me?" Ayame asked making Kelly blush.

"Not long." Kelly quickly replied turning his head. "Thomas said he'd kill me if I did something to you."

"You're a bad lair. How long Kelly and you better answer truthfully to me." Ayame stated making Kelly gulp.

'She's going to kill me I just know it…Lisa must have told Dad.' Kelly thought.

"Kelly Bookman." Ayame said while growling. "HOW LONG?"

"Four years." Kelly replied standing. "I'm going to check on the girls."

Ayame grabbed his arm as he reached for the door. Kelly looked at her scared.

"I'm not going to reject you." Ayame said looking up at him. "You don't have to leave."

"But you're not accepting me either _Angel_." Kelly replied making Ayame glare.

She smacked him in the head. Kelly pouted at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't call me Angel!" Ayame yelled at him. "I bet you knew the whole time."

"Knew what?" Kelly asked making Ayame cover her mouth. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Ayame replied. "Just drop it."

"You mean your crush on my Dad?" Kelly said making Ayame blush and turn. "Everyone noticed Aya."

"Great. Bet I look like a fool too." Ayame said feeling tears burning in her eyes.

"You really need to talk to Dad." Kelly said hugging her. "He feels at fault for the crush."

"I've talked to him." Ayame replied trying to fight back the tears.

"But not in person." Kelly said as he turned her face up. "You need to do it in person."

"I'll try." Ayame replied while freeing herself from Kelly's arms. "Can I have some time alone?"

"Sure." Kelly said as he watched her move to the other side of the room. "I'll be with Lisa if you need to talk."

"Thanks." Ayame said before he left. 'Oh god what am I doing?!'

* * *

Kelly found Lavi on the deck. He walked over to his father and sat down. Lavi continued to look out over the sea.

"How you doing?" Kelly asked glancing up.

"Not good." Lavi replied sighing. "I can't believe you knew about the prediction this whole time."

"Lisa was so upset at the fact it was you. I had to do something to keep her heart safe." Kelly said leaning against the railing. "I know you heard about Ayame."

"Allen and Kanda are going to kill all of us." Lavi said grabbing his head. "That is once we find them."

"You know about me now don't you?"

Lavi glanced down at Kelly. Kelly had a serious look making Lavi shake his head.

"Yeah I know about your crush on Aya." Lavi replied.

"And you told her." Kelly stated making Lavi gulp.

"Sorta of came out when she said you kissed her." Lavi pointed out.

"I'm not turning into you." Kelly said standing. "I haven't done anything else."

"Still doesn't mean anything." Lavi said. "I'll let you in on something."

"Okay, what is it? Some big Bookman secret?" Kelly said eyes shining.

"No." Lavi said popping Kelly's bubble. "It's about Ayame."

"Okay."

"She's starting to crush on you."

Kelly blinked at his father. "What?"

"Ayame told me she was starting to like you in a certain way." Lavi said while looking at Kelly.

"Ah man…THOMAS IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Kelly said grabbing his head. "Not that I don't like hearing this but once he hears this…I'M DEAD!"

"We're both dead in the end then…Allen and Kanda will have us both for letting this happen." Lavi said. "I still can't believe they haven't killed me for the fact that Aya had a crush on me."

"They probably thought she would grow out of it." Kelly answered as he let out a sigh. "I have no clue what will happen from this point forward."

"I don't think any of us do." Lavi said as the wind started to blow. "I need to talk to her."

Lavi started to walk away. Kelly watched him.

"Be careful! She might be in the bath!" Kelly said as Lavi walked away.

* * *

Ayame sank down into the water. She had the door locked in case Kelly came back. Her innocence and clothes sat on the chair beside the bathtub. In her eyes you could see the sadness pouring out.

'What can I do?' Ayame thought to herself. 'I definitely can't be in the same room as him.'

A soft rapping on the door made her jump. Hikari would have used their link so it was someone else.

"Ayame?"

She felt the tears burning at her eyes again. "I'm in the bath Uncle Lavi."

* * *

Lavi gulped. Kelly warned him and the boy was right. Lavi pulled a chair up and sat.

"Are you still okay with what we talked about?" Lavi questioned.

"Yeah." Ayame's voice came through the door.

"But something's bothering you?" Lavi stated. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"Your son."

"What has Kelly done to you?" Lavi asked standing. "I'll punish him."

"I'm scared to be alone with him now."

"Why?" Lavi asked sitting back down.

"I'm scared I'll do something I'll regret."

* * *

Ayame could see where all of this was going. Her Uncle was trying to consol her since he knew she once loved him too much. Now his son was after her heart and she herself was in a fragile state.

"What are you scared of doing to him or yourself?" Lavi's voice came through.

'He's right beside the door.' Ayame thought. "Some things that a ten year old and a fifth-teen year old shouldn't do."

Lavi didn't reply as quick. Her answer must have shocked him.

"Think about it for a second." Ayame said as she got out. "He's now in a teenage body with teenage hormones."

Still no reply. Ayame became scared as she dressed. She opened the door once she was fully dressed. Her eyes fell upon Lavi sitting on the bed.

"Uncle Lavi?" Ayame said as she walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I miss the six year old who stayed stuck to my leg half a day." Lavi said as she sat beside him. "I didn't have to worry about _you_ and _sex_."

"I can't help what my body wants." Ayame said hugging her knees. "I'm really scared about sex."

"Please don't talk with me about it." Lavi said making Ayame laugh. "Talk with your Papa or Lenalee for that talk."

"Thank-you, I needed to laugh." Ayame said as she leaned against Lavi. "I've been lonely without Papa and Father."

"All of us are." Lavi replied wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It's not the same without their yelling."

Ayame laughed again. Lavi smiled.

"Kelly tries to hard to make us laugh." Ayame stated. "You need to give him some pointers."

"Blame Komui for that lake of funniness." Lavi said as he stood. "I have to get back to them."

"You want to keep an eye on Lisa." Ayame said making Lavi sweat drop.

"Am I that easy to read?" Lavi asked.

"Only when it comes to your children." Ayame replied. "I pretty much know I'm grounded for life."

"You will be once Allen and Kanda return." Lavi said as he opened the door. "Good night little Aya."

"Night Uncle Lavi." Ayame said before he closed the door.

Lavi leaned against the wall. "Where the hell could the two of you be?"

* * *

The two lovers lay on the floor panting. Both were barely clothed.

"We…have….to…stop." Allen said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't….think it's….wore off." Kanda replied as he pulled Allen closer.

"I won't be able to walk!" Allen snapped at his lover.

"Then I'll carry you."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"I thought you said you missed our time alone?"

"I do it's just I want to be able to feel my legs!"

"We can rest after this aphrodisiac has worn off."

"I swear if you come near me again with little Kanda again I'll _**cut it**_ off!"

* * *

Thomas sat on the windowsill. A gentle breeze blew in making his hair sway a little. His eyes scanned the area down below watching the few random people walk by. They then gazed out towards the train station for any sign of his sisters.

"I swear by my innocence, Kelly if you hurt Ayame I'll have that scalp of yours." Thomas said into the wind. "They better come here unscathed or I'll have your ass!"

A knock came to the door making Thomas jump. The door opened to reveal Cross. Thomas returned his gaze back to the town.

"I believe someone is very worried." Cross said walking over to the window.

"Like hell I am." Thomas said as he got up and closed the window. "They can take care of themselves."

"You are too much like my apprentice." Cross pointed out. "Don't bullshit with me boy."

"So what if I'm worried." Thomas replied. "It's not of your concern."

"It is so my concern when your parents go missing and you turn into an adult."

"Shut up you perverted old man."

"Perverted…old man!?"

Thomas pushed Cross out of the room.

"Go back to your women, don't want to keep them waiting too long or you might not get any money from them." Thomas stated as he closed the door.

Cross sighed and shook his head.

"Definitely Allen's kid alright." Cross murmured as he walked back to his room. "Smart ass brat."

* * *

Kelly shivered as the wind blew. He stood out on the deck waiting for any sign of land. The crescent moon above reflected into the black waters. The boy turned teenager sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Damn this so sucks." Kelly groaned as he stretched. "I wish I could sleep."

"Kelly."

Kelly blinked and turned in the chair.

"Hikari? What are you doing up at this hour?" Kelly asked as Hikari took a seat beside him.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Hikari said as she sat down. "It concerns my sister."

"What is it?" Kelly said as Hikari looked to the sky.

"Whatever happens in the next few days…I want you to follow her."

"You want me to get killed?"

"She won't kill you."

"She's part Yuu Kanda."

"And part Allen Walker."

"So? Your point being?"

Hikari shook her head at him. "Play with her heart."

Kelly stared at Hikari. She just smiled at him.

"Play her heart? What the hell does that mean?" Kelly questioned.

"I want you to keep her mind busy with thoughts of you instead of being married off to a Noah." Hikari answered.

"Do you want Thomas to kill me?!"

"There is a way to Ayame and how she acts."

Kelly blinked at Hikari as she stood.

"Ayame may come off strong and independent but she really depends on those around her." Hikari continued. "You are one of those she really cares for."

"Where are you going with this?" Kelly said as Hikari turned.

"Basically what I have asked you to do is _**make**_ my sister fall in _**love**_ with you." Hikari replied as she walked away.

"NOW WAIT ONE DAMN MINUTE!" Kelly said jumping up. "I can never really get her to talk to me!"

"Really? Then why is it every time she's disappeared you had to be the one to go find her?" Hikari stated smirking.

Kelly stood dumbfounded. Hikari patted him on the head before walking towards the stairs.

"Don't try to hard Kelly, you'll drive Ayame into a hole if you do."

"What did I just agree to?" Kelly said as he slumped to his knees. "Ayame will know what's going on in a heartbeat."

"Earl-sama you called for me?" Lulubell said as she bowed before the great man.

"Yes I want you to keep an eye on a little pawn of mine." The Earl said as he turned to face the Noah of Lust.

"Who is it Master?" Lulubell said as the Earl threw her some pictures.

"She holds the key to opening the gates." The Earl stated as Lulubell observed the photos. "That girl is the Voice of God."

"The Voice of God?"

"Yes her name is _Ayame Walker_."

* * *

To be continued…

Lece: The Earl's plans are starting to come clear. Please remember that I need at least **10** reviews for an update.


End file.
